A Ordem
by PandoraPisces
Summary: Em meio a confusão que se tornou sua vida de um segundo para o outro, Aya acaba indo parar no santuário com a ajuda de Dohko de libra. A menina possuía estranhos poderes que estão fora de seu controle e precisa de ajudar para controla-los afim de voltar para sua cidade natal para cumprir sua promessa. Mas o que ela fara quando descobrir que tem o sangue da raça que ela mais odeia c
1. Chapter 1

"**Do alto de uma arvore era possivel ver a cidade reluzente que era Kyrália, na verdade aquela cidade sempre fora muito bela e todos que viviam ali eram felizes.** **A princesa Delyla é uma otima governante, amada por todos e venerada por onde quer que passasse, sempre andava pelas ruas de Kyrália sozinha pois não havia perigo nenhum. Mas entao de um dia para o outro tudo isso mudou, tudo mudou com a chegada DELE. Com conversas mesquinhas e palavras vazias ele fez a cabeça da princesa que ordenou que dividissem a cidade. **

**A cidade de Kyrália é formada por uma legiao na qual chamamos de magos devido seus poderes serem poderosos alem de que são eles que fazem as leis da cidade. Depois que foi feita a separaçao somente as pessoas de elite ou propriamente dizendo ricas são capazes de invocar seus poderes de luz pois tem a linhagem no sangue, já as pessoas pobres foram expulsas obrigando a gente a forma uma favela ao redor do reino que era protegido por uma barreira. A cidade ainda continua linda ao contrario da vida que levamos aqui fora, quase não há energia para todos muitas vezes temos que usar velas para polpar um pouco, caçamos e plantamos a nossa comida pois não temos um mercado para ir. Nossa vida é humilde e precaria. **

**Desde entao foi criada o clã dos magos, eles são o clã mais poderoso capaz de controlar todos os elementos. E a cada ano eles varrem a favela para "limpar" as ruas de Kyrália dos pecadores e de pessoas impuras que são chamadas de hereges. Nós somos os hereges, não somos capazes de invocar nenhum poder e muito menos o da luz. Pelo menos... era o que eu pensava. Ate um dia eu atacar um mago e o congela-lo sem nem saber como." **

**o.O.o N o.O.o **

Sirenes altas eram ouvidas por toda a cidade, luzes de longo alcanse estavam ligadas rodipiando para todos os lados a procura de algo, guardas trajando armaduras de prata corriam pelas ruas da iluminosa cidade, os moradores se trancaram em suas casas mas torciam para que encontrassem a herege que ousou atacar o mago do clã mais alto de Kyrália. Passos eram ouvidos pelas ruas de pedras, das janelas dos apartamentos alguns moradores insentivavam os guardas a irem atras da pecadora.

Pelas ruas escuras ela corria o mais rapido que podia, suas pernas já estavam cansadas. Fora muita ousadia dela ir ate o centro da cidade e fazer aquele escandalo, ainda mais depois da confusao que houve, confusao esta que estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Nenhuma herege era capaz de conjurar poder algum, ou melhor nenhu humano normal já que a elite de Kyrália era feita por lemurianos, muitos ou melhor muitas humanas se casaram com lemurianos e seus filhos herdaram a genetica deles sendo capazes de usar seus poderes. Mas ela... como ela conseguiu fazer aquilo? Seus pais eram pessoas simples, não tinham nenhum traço lemuriano entao como ela fora capaz de congelar aquele mago?

Ela não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, tinha ser rapida. Já conseguia ver sua casa, varias pessoas estavam fora de suas casas pois as sirenes eram altas dando para ouvi-las da favela, logo mais a frente viu seus pais com expressoes angustiadas.

- Minha filha, o que esta havendo? – perguntou seu pai aflito vendo a confusao que estava a cidade de Kyrália.

- Eu... eu não sei, pai – disse a garota nervosa, suas maos estavam tremendo de adrenalina e ansiedade.

- O que houve com suas maos? – perguntou a mae, a mulher tocou as maos delciadas da filha e sentindo-a fria. Rapidamente a garota afastou as maos das a mae.

- Eu...

- Irmã – ouviu um grito e ao se virar viu seu irmao, na correria acabara esquecendo que ele estava junto dela – O que foi aquilo? O que voce fez?! – disse segurando a irma pelos ombros.

- Eu não sei o que fiz, ta legal! – gritou ela se afastando – Quando dei por mim ele já estava no chao se congelando sozinho!

Todos ali se espantaram, congelar, atacar aquelas palavras não estavam fazendo o menor sentido ate que o irmao esclareceu de vez.

- Ela congelou um dos membros do clã dos magos – disse seu irmao apontando o dedo para ela que se encolheu.

- O que? – exclamou a mae dela, mas depois sua feiçao se acalmou e encarou seu marido que assentiu.

- Filha! – chamou o pai – Voce tem que fugir!

- O que?! – disse ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Fugir? Pai voce ficou maluco? Eles vao encontra-la e outra, não esta vendo? – disse o filho mais velho – Essa é a nossa grande chance, se ela foi capaz de fazer isso podemos lutar contra o rei e reclamar nossa igualdade...

- Sei o quao espera por esse momento filho, mas ainda não é a hora – disse o pai, o senhor de cabelos pretos e com rajadinhas grisalhas já apresentando a idade se aproximou da filha que tambem continha lognos cabelos pretos e uma marca de nascimento na testa – Filha quero que escute o que vou lhe dizer esta bem...

- Sim, pai – disse ela.

- Quero que corra o mais rapido que consegir, fuja, fuja para longe e fique por lá onde quer que voce vá. Não volte para cá ou entao irao te matar, nos iremos ajudar voce na sua fuga.

- Mas papai não posso abandona-los desse jeito, eu errei e nem sei como fiz isso...

- Não importa, agora não é hora para perguntas e muit menos para respostas – disse o homem – Hamir, acompanhe sua irma ate a saída nos vamos atrasa-los mais um pouco.

- Mas pai – disse Hamir.

- Não faça questionamento, não agora – disse o senhor – Filha quando entrar na floresta, encontre um riacho e o siga logo voce vai encontrar uma cachoeira e fique escondida lá por um dia inteiro esta bem? – dise o pai.

- Sim – disse ela assentindo já com os olhos marejados – Riacho, cachoeira, me esconder por 24h, ta certo...

- Nós te amamos filha não esqueça disso, não temos nenhum arrependimento – disse ele – Te amamos do fundo do nosso coraçao... mas agora voce precisa ir. Depressa!

A menina de longos cabelos pretos assentiu já sentindo seus olhos marejados pela despedida rapida, sentiu seus braços serem tocados por seu irmao Hamir. Nas maos dele viu uma bolsa talvez com mantimentos de que iria precisar para passar as 24h ate poder sair e encontrar um lugar para se esconder.

Abraçou seus pais pela ultima vez e saiu as pressas da favela, tendo os braços do seu irmao ao redor dela a protegendo. Deu uma rapida olhada para tras vendo um grupo que julgou ser os guardas do palacio, seus pais junto de outros moradores correram em direçao ao grupo, seu rosto virou para frente vendo a vasta escuridao que rondava a favela.

Seus pés corriam o mais rapido que poderia correr assim como seu irmao, a cada passo a favela ficava para tras, seus cabelos presos voavam com a velocidade assim como os cabelos castanhos de seu irmao. O mesmo já não tinha o braços ao redor dela pois ele corria na mesma velocidade que ela, em suas maos a mochila.

Rapidamente saira do territorio da favela mas assim que tocaram o pés para fora da marca viram um clarao logo atras vindo de longe, vindo do lugar onde seus pais e os moradores estavam. Seus corpor pararam principalmente o dela que se virou vendo uma luz forte brilhar fazendo seu coraçao se apertar como se dissesse algo, como se contasse uma triste noticia. Suas maos foram ate a boca segurando um grito de dor, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas que logo transbordaram de seus olhos.

- Não é hora para recentimentos, Aya – disse Hamir. A menina se virou encarando o irmao que estava de costas para a favela, engoliu o choro e assentiu – Temos que correr...

- Certo – falou ela limpando seus olhos com manga longa de sua roupa.

Novamente voltaram a correr sem olhar para tras, mesmo que seus coraçoes estivessem partidos ao meio pois sabiam o que tinham acontecido naquele lugar, aquela claridade só poderia significar uma coisa: o clã dos magos estavam atras dela e não iriam parar ate acha-la.

A mata aberta já era vista e logo eles a dentraram corriam e corriam fazendo as folhas caidas no chao se desmancharem ou espalha-las ainda mais pelo caminho. Galhos de arvores raspavam em suas peles principalmente nas de Aya fazendo alguns rasgos em sua roupa. Mais a frente Hamir para de correr fazendo assim Aya tambem parar.

- Por que parou? – perguntou ela ofegante pela corrida.

- Daqui para frente voce segue sozinha, Aya. Não posso ir com voce, tenho que voltar ajudar nosso pai. – disse ele se aproximando dela e tocando a face alva – Voce vai conseguir, sempre foi muito determinada...

Aya nada disse não queri dizer adeus ao irmao, teve que dizer adeus para seus pais que nem sabia se estavam vivos ainda mas torcia para que sim. Respirou fundo e segurou o rosto do irmao olhando intensamente para ele.

- Eu vou voltar, eu prometo Hamir – disse Aya – Eu vou voltar e acabar com esse patife que fez a cabeça da rainha Delyla, ok?

- promete?

- Prometo – disse – Eu vou ficar forte e vou achar alguem que possa explicar o que esta havendo comigo e assim ficarei forte o bastante para lutar com ele.

Hamir beijou a mao da irma e depois a testa, em seguida Aya voltou a correr se misturando as arvores enormes e plantas existentes daquela floresta que rondava Kyrália. Seu irmao logo foi ficando para tras, as vezes olhava para tras mas não o via mais pois já estava longe, olhou rapidamente para cima vendo o céu se fechando formando nuvens estranhas.

Seu corpo tremeu conhecia aquele poder, aquela aurea escura aquele cosmo intenso e medonho. Podia ate ver aquele sorriso mesquinho dele, podia ve-lo sentado no trono da rainha Delyla, sua mente vagava pela cidade iluminada e se perguntava onde estaria a princesa? Depois que ELE chegou nunca mais a viu andando pelas ruas como sempre fazia, naquela epoca segundo seu pai contava pois ainda era muito pequena e não se lembrava, a princesa era sempre vista com seu sorriso doce e agradavel, as pessoas viviam em harmonia sem essa de separar por quem tem ou não poder.

Sentiu seu corpo tremer de raiva, odiava o que havia acontecido com seu povo que agora vivia na favela, mas havia outra coisa que não entendia: Por que só ela conseguiu invocar aquele poder? E o que diabos era tudo aquilo? Ainda estava apavorada só de relembrar quando pulou em cima daquele mago nojento e por algum motivo invadiu a barreira que eles usavam para se proteger, ambos cairam ao chao e depois disso não soube explicar o que aconteceu pois quando o tocou o corpo dele foi congelando.

Fechou rapidamente seus olhos para afugentar essas imagens que lhe rondavam a mente, ao abrir os olhos novamente parou de correr. Fincou seus pes no chao e ficou encarando o nada, sentira algo estranho se aproximando, algo forte e negro. Virou rapidamente vendo vultos correndo pela floresta com certeza estavam atras dela e agora a tinham encontrado.

_**You're determined by faith**_

_**You pretend to make up **_

_**You lay out your case like the enemy**_

_**But all that you got through dirty white lies**_

_**Can't find the damned correct way of blaming me**_

_**For your crimes**_

_**Won't you talk to me?**_

_**Don't laugh and run away **_

_**I'm into you, yesterday **_

_**With empty eyes **_

Com sorte que ela não sabia de onde veio conseguiu escapar de um golpe forte que foi capaz de arrebentar com uma avore grossa na qual estava perto. Seu olhos só tiveram tempo de ver a faísca relusente vindo em seu rumo e por intinto escapou dele se jogando no chao e fazendo seu corpo rolar, se levantou e correu mas não muito pois com a telecinese na qual os magos eram esperientes eles a seguraram e a jogaram a fazendo ir contra uma outra arvores mais fina que a outra. Bateu seu ombro com força o machucando um pouco devido o impacto.

Seus olhos se levantaram encontrando os magos que usavam suas mantas e mantinham o rosto coberto pelo capuz preto, parecia que a cor de Kyrália era preto e não branco e vermelho na qual um dia foi.

- Fiquem longe de mim, se matei um de voces posso matar de novo! – gritou Aya ainda segurando seu ombro que latejava de dor.

A aquela altura sua roupa já estava toda suja, devido a terra e devido ao local em que estavam ter varias possas d'agua, agua ao perceber aquilo Aya se lembrou do riacho que seu pai falou mas como conseguiria escapar deles? Isso ela daria um jeito, ela sempre dava.

Ficou de pé e em posiçao de ataque com o braço bom levantado, pronta para atacar fazendo os magos ficarem na defensiva.

- Aya Okimura, voce violou a lei mais alta de Kyrália e atacou um dos membros do clã da luz. Isso é imperdoavel voce faz parte da classe baixa, dos humanos que não tem uma linhagem e nem são capazes de invocar seu poder. – disse um deles retirando o capuz, mostrando sua face.

Aya arregalou os olhos, as suspeitas de seu pai estavam certas o clã dos magos era feitas por aquela raça superior ao humanos ou eram o que achavam. Seu cabelo curto e espetado para cima e muito bem cuidado, aqueles dois pontos que substituiam uma sobrancelha e aquele olhar de pureza mas que no fundo tinha trevas e o coraçao era negro.

Sem nem pensar Aya pulou em cima dele mas fora jogada contra o chao pelo "mago" , mas rapidamente se levantou ficando de pé e com raiva juntou as maos formando uma bola de luz mas com uma coloraçao estranha, era um azul cristalino. Mas como Aya não tinha nenhum conhecimento e não sabia aguentar um poder como aquele o mesmo logo foi lançado rumo ao resto do clã os fazendo se desviarem dando espaço para Aya correr e se esconder em qualquer lugar.

_**I don't know where i'm going **_

_**In search for answers **_

_**I don't know who i'm finghtin **_

_**I stand with empty eyes **_

_**You're like a ghost within me **_

_**Who's draining my life **_

_**It's like my soul is see through **_

_**Right through my empty eyes **_

_**I'm about to give in **_

_**Got nowhere to go **_

Suas pernas já começavam a doer tanto pelo pequeno e rapido conflito com aquele mago como pelos galhos mais baixos que arranhavam suas pernas já que a roupa que usava não estava nas melhores condiçoes. Sentiu novamente aquele temor mas não parou para ollhar foi entao que sentiu falta de algo: a mochila. Com a confusao deve ter deixado cair, mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso ela sabia se virar seu pai ensinou muito bem a andar por essas florestas já que muitas vezes precisavam caçar para comer algo decente.

Eles estavam proximos podia sentir. Mas como? ninguem sentia a presença deles a não ser a princesa Delyla. "Pare de pensar, agora não é hora" – ordenou a si mesma. O barulho da cachoeira já era ouvido com clareza, ela estava perto mas teria que pensar num plano pois eles poderiam acha-la facilmente.

Escutou as vozes deles mas nem se importou continuou correr em linha reta em direçao a cachoeira, ela estava proxima.

_**Afraid of sense i'm holding on **_

_**There's no other way **_

_**No doubt in the end **_

_**But I ain't got a thing to lose **_

_**Nothing to defend **_

_**Won't you talk to me? **_

_**Don't laugh and run away **_

_**I'm onto you, yesterday **_

_**With empty eyes **_

_**I don't know where i'm going **_

_**In search for answers **_

_**I don't know who i finghting **_

_**I stand with empty eyes **_

_**Whitin Temptation – Empty Eyes **_

Ela já conseguia ver sua salvaçao, o final no riacho pequeno que seguia. Algumas vezes os magos atiraram nelas com seu poder mas ela por sorte conseguiu escapar, suas pernas já queriam falhar mas ela se negou a deixar-se vencer não podia, tinha que fugir por seus pais e por seu irmao e pela promeça que fizera. Ela ia voltar, e ia vencer aquele tirano e esse maldito clã.

E foi pensando nisso que num ato de desespero Aya pulou ao chegar na beirada da cachoeira, seus braços voaram pelo ar e entao seu corpo atingiu com força a agua no fundo onde a cachoeira caia banhando um enorme lago.

Os magos se aproximaram vendo que ela realmente tinha pulado, nenhum deles conseguiu ver algum sinal dela mesmo que a agua fosse limpa mas devido estar escuro. Mas logo um sinal lhes foi dado quando uma mancha estranha começou a espalhar pela agua.

- É sangue – disse um deles, todos estavam ali olhando para o fundo.

- Talvez tenha apenas se machucado – disse o que estava sem capuz.

- Ninguem sobrevive a uma queda dessa – disse ooutro – alem do mais se ela sobreviveu mesmo deve estar bem machucada e logo ira morrer.

- Ele tem razao, existem muitos lobos pela floresta deixe que eles fazem o trabalho por nós. – falou um deles que se pos a andar em direçao oposta, sendo seguido pelos outros.

O mago que possuia cabelos rocheados e mantinha seu rosto nunca visto desobcerto permaneceu seu olhar para o fundo da cachoeira e entao esticou seu braço jogando a bolsa que estava com a menina no mesmo lugar. Talvez ela fosse precisar e entao voltou com seus companheiros para Kyrália.

**o.O.o ~*~ o.O.o **

**CASTELO DE KYRÁLIA **

Suas mãos agarraram com força o braço de seu trono apesar de demonstrar uma feiçao que chegava a ser ironica e comica, achando graça de tudo. Os magos havia retornado ao castelo e lhe informaram sobre tudo, avisaram sobre o ato irresponsavel da menina de pular daquela altura o que provavelmente não conseguiria escapar viva, em seguida se retiraram dando a ele mais liberdade de mostrar sua frustraçao.

- Relaxa, Eros, relaxa... – dizia para si mesmo – Ela fugiu mas não representa uma ameaça, entao sem motivos para se preoculpar... por que eu me preoculparia? – riu massageando a testa, riu novamente e se levantou de seu trono caminhando ate uma mesa posta com comida e bebida – Não é uma uma ameaça, oh claro que não... – bebeu um gole em sua taça de cristal e em seguida a tacou contra o chao fazendo a taça se partir em mil pedaços. – Claro que é uma ameaça, se aquela vagabundazinha decobrir quem é de verdade terei serios problemas... – disse enfurecido.

- Parece bastante pertubado com essa simples favelada – disse alguem, Eros se virou vendo um membro da corte de conhelheiros da princesa Delyla. – Ela esta morta, se não com certeza morerra logo. Os lobos que vivem naquela floresta não deixam rastros – disse a ultima palavra carregando sua voz deixando o homem ainda mais exaltado.

Eros era um novo governante e foi ele quem odenou a divisao da cidade, nem mesmo os concelheiros viam a princesa já que ela ficava trancada dia pos dia em seu quarto nem mesmo saindo para comer. Ele era um homem intrigante, alto, cabelos curtos e castanhos intensos e repicados, seu olhar causava medo em qualquer um que olhasse por muito tempo neles.

Mas ela tambem não ficava para tras, para Eros aquela mulher era uma conduta suspeita. Quando menos esperava ela o estava rondando e aparecendo do nada parecia que queria pega-lo de surpresa, queria ve-lo falhar em algo mas ele não daria brecha não para alguem como ela.

- O que faz aqui, Mayuri – perguntou ele.

- Apenas de passagem e aproveitei para pergunta sobre a menina. – disse caminhando calmamente na direçao dele – O que é tao importante que ela não pode saber? Hein? – disse proxima do rosto dele.

- Nada que seja da sua conta – disse ele se afastando e saindo do salao de trono e indo para outro lugar antes a matasse ali mesmo.

Mayuri permaneceu em seu lugar ainda olhando para o corredor que ele havia entrado com a expressao curiosa e desconfiada, desde que ele chegara nunca foi com a cara dele e alguma coisa ele estava escondendo e ela ia descobrir mesmo que lhe custasse a vida.

**o.O.o ~*~ o.O.o**

Seu corpo foi de encontro com a superficie, já lhe era dificil ficar sem respirar ainda mais das cambalhotas que deu dentro daquele riacho conturbado. Entao finalmente chegou em um pequeno lago ou melhor dizendo enorme lago, saiu entao da agua e com as bolsa em maos. Por encrivel que poudesse parecer ela conseguiu sua mochila de volta mas a pergunta era: como?

Seus pés pisavam em falso a toda hora, ainda se sentia tonta e a roupa molhada não ajudava tambem, parou um pouco para pelo menos retirar a manta vermelha que sua mae lhe fez. Retirou mas não queria deixa-la para tras era a única coisa que tinha para se lembrar dela, era muit grande e na cabia na bolsa que era pequena. Entao o pendurou no ombro sem se importar se estava arrastando ou não pelo chao humido por causa da agua.

Seu corpo tremia, sua visao não estava uma das melhores, seus cabelos estavam soltos, todo seu corpo reclamava na verdade. Sua roupa molhada começava a pesar no corpo, andava se apoiando nas pequenas e outras grandes arvores, haviam folhas caidas no chao tambem. sentia-se fraca e com fome, mal se aguentava em pé tanto que quando pisava não prestava atençao para onde ia. Seguia uma trilha sem saber onde ia dar, mas pelo caminho Aya pisou em falso a fazendo escorregar para o lado onde havia um barranco, seu corpo desceu o mesmo rolando fazendo com que ela batesse as costas cada vez que rolava.

Rolou e rolou já se sentia tonta e um pouco desacordada, ao chegar no fim do barranco sentiu algo lhe acertar a testa e entao tudo escureceu ao seu redor.

_...Continua... _


	2. Chapter 2 - Depois da tempestade

"**Eu me sentia flutuar no ar, era como se voasse sem ter um par de asas. Me sentia leve, calma e acolhida, algo intenso e verdadeiro me abraçava conseguia ver uma luz diante de mim, eu estava realmente levitando. De repente começei a descer mas não rapido, foi devagar e calmo como aquela sensaçao gostosa. Quando desci voltei a ficar em pé e "aterrisei" em um lago pequeno e rodeado de um gramado que anunciava a chegada do outono, as folhas alaranjadas e vermelhadas outras em cores misturadas, aqula brisa fresca e calma. **

**Meus olhos baixaram por miseros segundos e vi meu reflexo, eu estava realmente pisando sobre a agua. Levantei meus olhos vendo o sol se pondo deixando o lugar em uma coloraçao bela, com rajadas alaranjadas deixando tudo ao redor ainda mais calmo. Um brilho veio do sol e entao uma bela jovem apareceu, seus cabelos eram longos e de uma cor diferente mas seus olhos eram doces e serenos, ela mantinha um lindo sorriso no rosto capaz de acalmar qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. **

**- Tudo ficara bem agora – disse ela e entao a moça abaixou seu cetro dourado me tocando com aquele poder de pura paz e calmaria. Me senti como se estivesse no céu adormecendo com os anjos. E entao tudo voltou a ficar sem forma mas dessa vez ao invez de tudo ficar preto, tudo foi clareando e ficando branco." **

**~*~ N ~*~ **

Seu corpo foi balançado a fazendo despertar aos poucos, seu nariz se mexeu mostrando que estava acordando e voltando para o mundo. Lentamente seus olhos foram abrindo vendo a vegetaçao como paisagem, sentiu novamente seu corpo balançar de um lado para o outro e outras vezes dar um baque, olhou para o lado e viu uma especie de fazenda pois havia uma plantaçao enorme ao seu lado direito.

Depois da terceira balançada foi que percebeu que estava em um carro, mas precisamente em uma caminhonete e se encontrava atras na caçamba, ao seu lado esquerdo havia uma palha enrolada em um fio preto assim como havia em baixo de si so que espalhado para lhe dar mais conforto. Se sentou pondo a mao na cabeça mas a mesma latejou rapidamente.

- Puxa vida, ate que fim acordou. Cheguei a achar que estava morta – disse alguem, seus olhos se levantaram e viu um homem de cabelos castanhos com roupa tipica chinesa usava um chapeu chines tambem.

Ele estava do lado contrario a ela so que encostado na porta da caçamba, com as pernas esticadas e apoiadas em uma urna dourada com um simbolo de uma balança nele o que chamou sua atençao.

- Se fosse voce não faria muito esforço, o machucado na sua testa foi bem feio – disse ele novamente. – Mas fora isso como se sente?

- Onde estou? – perguntou confusa.

- Acho que a batida foi forte – disse ele baixinho – Eu estava indo para o santuario quando encontrei voce caída perto da estrada.

- Santuario? que santuario? – perguntou ela confusa.

"**Como assim santuario? não estamos mais na Italia? É um lugar muito longe um do outro, não tem como eu ter viajado tudo isso... ai santa Hemera..." **

Um pequeno conflito entre ela e ela mesma era travado, sua mente roadava e rodava sem saber direito o que pensar. Kyrália ficava proxima da cidade do Vaticano na Italia, apesar de ter varias pessoas de varios lugares principalmente quem vivia na favela. Favela, aquela palavra de Aya sentir uma forte dor de cabeça a fazendo tombar para frente.

- Ei menina esta bem? – perguntou ele se aproximando dela.

- Só minha cabeça que doi – disse.

- Não é para menos né, parece que passou por uns bons bocados ai – disse ele – Sorte sua que te encontrei senao estaria lá ate agora. Consegue se lembrar do seu nome? – ela assentiu.

- Me chamo Aya – disse ela.

- Aya, um nome bem diferente – coçou o queixo – Me chamo Dohko, sou um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Cavaleiro? – disse fransindo a testa – Já ouvi historias sobre os guerreiros de Athena, entao o santuario que falou é o de Athena?

- Sim – disse Dohko.

Foi entao que sua cabeça rodou ainda mais, sua cidade continha historias sobre a deusa e o conflito entre Athena e Ares mas esses livros contendo dados e relatos da batalha foram proibidos por Eros, o novo governante de Kyrália.

- Por quanto tempo eu fiquei desmaiada? – perguntou ela ainda parecendo em um conflito mental.

- Por dois dias, quase tres na verdade. Procurei em volta talvez alguem estivesse te procurando mas não encontrei ninguem, voce tem familia?

- Já não sei mais se tenho uma – disse com pesar, fazendo Dohko entender perfeitamente aquelas palavras.

- Pode ficar no santuario se quiser, tenho certeza que o grande mestre não ira se incomodar – disse ele – Muitos de nós tambem não tem familia, acho que vai se sentir em casa lá. Entao o que acha?

- Parece uma boa – disse. **"Já que não tenho uma para voltar" – **completou mentalmente.

Aya voltou a comtemplar a paisagem calma e caseira que aquele lugar transmitia, enquanto pensava em seus pais e em seu irmao que fora obrigada a deixar para tras. Deitou-se novamente após sentir seu corpo reclamar, apesar de não parecer estava cansada e sua testa latejava as vezes causando-lhe incomodo. Olhou rapidamente para Dohko e este dormia de novo tranquilamente, se perguntou para onde iriam sabia que o destino era o santuario mas não sabia se iam fazer alguma parada para comer ou ir ao banheiro. Mas não quis pensar nisso apenas tentou dormir para acalmar a mente conturbada.

Sentiu algo em cima de si, algo que a balançava não como o carro pois sentia que era mais pesado e tambem pelo fato de estar em cima de si. Abriu novamente os olhos vendo Dohko diante de si, bocejou e esfregou os olhos se sentando.

- Lamento te acordar mas teremos que descer, iremos a pé daqui pra frente – disse ele com um sorriso confortante.

- Tudo bem – disse ela, Aya catou sua bolsa e a manta vermelha e desceu da caçamba da caminhonete assim como Dohko que levava a urna dourada nas costas.

Aya olhou ao redor enquanto Dohko agradecia ao motorista pela carona, estavam em uma pequena cidade. Não deveria ter muita gente, parecia que a ida ali era dificil porem calma e tranquila, havia crianças correndo por aí brincando calmamente, algumas senhoras andando pelas ruas conversando sobre os velhos tempos e carros passando mas nada muito movimentado apesar de ter barulho mas isso era devido a feira que tinha logo na rua acima.

- Vamos? – perguntou Dohko, vendo a menina assentir. – Temos um longo percurso a fazer.

Começaram a andar em linha reta pela rua um pouco estreita, as casas eram juntas uma da outra apesar de estarem numa epoca onde tudo era digital aquela regiao a fazia lembrar das epocas antigas, onde mulheres usavam aqueles vestidos longos e homens com ternos e chapeus. Sorriu ao pensar, seu pai lhe contava historias sobre sua epoca de criança e parecia realmente ser uma epoca boa.

Mais a frente viraram a esquerda entrando na ruma de cima onde acontecia uma feira, a mesma oculpava a rua inteira e estava bastante movimentada, pessoas gritando suas verduras e os compradores e ate mesmo turistas compravam o que queriam mas não era para menos as frutas estavam com uma cara boa e foi aí que Aya sentiu seu estomago roncar porem com sorte Dohko não escutou mas ao olhar de canto de olho ele percebeu os olhares da menina para uma barraca de frutas.

Com um sorriso no rosto o cavaleiro de libra parou de andar deixando a menina confusa, foi ate a barraca e comprou algumas frutas que foram colocadas em um saquinho plastico causando uma enorme felicidade no estomago da garota que sorriu em agradecimento. Como não estava com pressa para voltar Dohko parou em um canto daquela rua movimentada para assim Aya poder comer tranquila, ate mesmo ele estava com fome e pegou uma maça para comer quando escutou vozes vindo de um canto da feira.

Aquelas vozes eram conhecidas, se virou e logo adiante viu um rapaz de cabelos azuis piscina segurando uma caixa de madeira e ao lado dele dois homens. Eles eram ninguem mais ninguem menos que Afrodite, Shura e Mascara da morte, pediu que Aya esperasse ali e caminhou ate eles.

- Ai minhas costas – reclamou Mask após colocar a ultima caixa no chao, a barraca a frente deles vendiam as rosas cultivadas por Dite que alem de gostar de decorar o jardim de Athena e o seu jardim na casa de peixes ele doava as rosas para uma senhora vender e o lucro ficava com ela.

- Pare de raclamar Mask, de nós tres voce foi o que menos carregou caixa – disse Shura ainda segurando uma das ultimas.

- AH claro como se subir e descer aquelas escadas fosse facil né – disse ele – Voce podia ter aceitado a ajuda do Mú, assim com a telecinese dele a gente ia conseguir trazer isso tudo mais rapido e mais facil tambem.

- Isso se chama velhice! – disse Dohko ao entrar na conversa, os tres se viraram vendo ele ali.

- Dohko, quando chegou? – disse o capricorniano.

- Cheguei agora pouco apenas parei para comer algo – sorriu ele – O que estao fazendo?

- Estamos trazendo as caixas com as rosas do meu jardim, para vender. É uma ajuda extra ao orfanato e a cidade que foi atacada, espero que ajude – disse Dite.

Dohko ficou serio ao se lembrar, esse atentado aconteceu semanas atras. Do nada um ataque ocorreu em uma cidade pequeno perto do santuario, a igreja e o orfanato que tinham lá ficaram destruidas. Mas estava contente por Dite e os outros ajudarem com o que podiam.

- Como foi de missao? – perguntou Shura.

- Mais ou menos, não consegui encontrar nada – disse com pesar.

- Não fique assim, essas coisas acontecem – falou Mask.

No mesmo lugar Aya permanecia enquanto comia, já estava satisfeita pelo menos por enquanto. Se levantou deixando o saquinho com frutas pequenas ali no chao mesmo mas com cuidado para que ninguem a visse sujando a rua, se ajeitou e foi procurar por Dohko. O viu logo a frente conversando com tres homens, achou que eram vendedores querendo vender algumas rosas para o libriano mas ao se aproximar percebeu que os tres pararam e a olharam curiosos.

- Terminou de comer? – perguntou Dohko se virando ao ve-la.

Aya apenas assentiu sentindo-se desconfortavel com aqueles olhares principalmente de um deles que praticamente a comia com os olhos.

- Parece que achou diversao nessa missao, velhote – disse Mask olhando de Aya para Dohko que ficou confuso mas ao entender as palavras do amigo fechou a cara.

- Não sou igual a voce Mascara da morte, que ve maldade em tudo. Eu a encontrei enquanto estava em missao, e como ela não tem para onde ir a trouxe para o santuairo – explicou ele passando o braço em torno dos ombros dela como forma de proteçao.

- OK, ok. Não esta mais aqui quem falou – disse o italiano lavantando as maos.

- Voces vao demorar muito aqui? – perguntou o chines.

- Eu vou ficar aqui e ajudar a ajeitar as rosas na bancada, podem ir. – disse Dite.

- Certo nos vemos depois entao – avisou Shura acenando para o amigo.

Voltaram a andar agora em direçao a entrada do santuario, Shura e Mask iam na frente enquanto Dohko e Aya atras. A menina fazia de tudo para não se aproximar daquele ser a sua frente que vez ou outra olhava para tras e dava um sorriso malicioso a fazendo se encolher e ficar mais proxima de Dohko que olhava serio para o cavaleiro.

O sol estava bem quente fazendo Aya retirar a manta que a cobria a deixando somente com o vestido branco que ia ate o joelhos. Como um cavalhero Dohko segurou a manta vermelha para Aya, o vento soprava amenizando o calor intenso daquele lugar, seu pés já não aguentavam mais a subida que dificultava o caminhar de qualquer um.

Mais um pouco de trilha e logo Aya pode ver um enorme portao em grades pretas e com uns detalhes dourados, haviam guardas na entrada todos com armaduras e lanças na vertical, usavam capacetes protegendo suas cabeças e sempre serios. Mas aquilo não a intimidou.

Entraram pelo portao que foi aberto para entrarem e passaram sem problemas apesar dos guardas olharem para Aya desconfiados e outros curiosos. Mas ela não se importou continuou caminhar junto de Dohko e os outros. Andaram por uma trilha de terra e pedras quanto mais andavam mais perto ficava uma pilastra branca e enorme com algo no topo, ela estreitou bem os olhos vendo que havia um relogio.

- Vai ficar direto na sua casa em libra ou vai falar com Athena primeiro? – perguntou Shura para o amigo.

- Vou falar com Athena e Shion primeiro, mas por que a pergunta? – disse ele confuso.

- Nada, só perguntei porque se precisar que fique com ela estou a ordens – sorriu Shura para Aya que corou. Dohko apenas rolou os olhos e acabou rindo tambem.

- Sinto acabar com sua alegria mas terei que levar ela comigo, preciso conversar e avisar que ela ficara sobre minha proteçao em Libra – falou.

- Tudo bem, fica para proxima entao – piscou para a menina que sorriu timida.

Virara a direita e entraram em uma escadaria longa e cheia de curvas, de inicio Aya subiu de boa mas depois de alguns degraus estava ficando dificil de subir, já começava a sentir-se cansada enquanto os homens ao seu lado não sentiam nada.

- Parece que tem alguem que não esta aguentando subir as escadas - brincou Mask – Se quiser eu te carrego.. – piscou.

- Prefeiro subir essas escadas de joelhos do que ser carregada por voce – retrucou Aya nervosa, fazendo Shura e Dohko segurarem uma risada enquanto Mask se enfureceu.

Estavam terminando de subir o primeiro lance de escadas chegando entao a primeira casa do zodiaco: Aries. Ao subirem avistaram Milo e Camus na pequena "varanda" a frente da casa de aries, o escorpiao tinha uma lata de cerveja em maos enquanto Camus que estava de pé tentava não perder a calma ou o resto dela por causa da faladeira de Kiki.

- Olha só quem chegou! – disse Milo atraindo a atençao de Camus e Kiki.

O pequeno lemuriano se virou para o cavaleiro de libra e sorriu, usando sua telecinese o menino apareceu bem diante dele.

- Oi mestre anciao, quando chegou? Trouxe algo pra mim?! – disparou a falar enquanto mudava de lugar aparecendo de um lado e do outro.

Ao avistar melhor o garoto que permaneceu parado por segundos Aya arregalou os olhos, uma de suas maos foram para frente do rosto enquanto observava aquele ser que ela despresava. Aqueles olhos que demonstrava que sabia demais, aqueles pontos que substituiam a sobrancelha marca registrada daquela raça nojenta que masacrava os habitantes de Kyrália.

- Kiki mas que modos são esses? Dohko mal acaba de chegar e outra ele não foi fazer uma viajem de férias ele foi para uma missao – disse alguem que saia da casa.

Seu corpo tremeu de cima a baixo ao avista-lo, era outro daquela raça. Seus cabelos lilas compridos e a marca registrada, suas roupas simples mas bem parecidas com as dos outros daquela mesma raça que viviam em sua cidade. A medida que se aproximava o corpo de Aya ia despejando cargas de eletricidade e adrenalina, ele parecia sereno mas não era boba todos eles pareciam ser de uma paz de espirito muito grande mas eram todos farinha do mesmo saco.

Seu tremor a fez descer dois degraus quase encostando em Shura que estava atras dela, ele percebeu os olhares de medo e raiva para Mú mas antes que pudesse fazer ou falar algo com ela o ariano a viu e sorriu cordial como sempre era.

- Quem é ela, Dohko? – perguntou Mú.

- Eu a encontrei machucada durante minha missao, cuidarei dela já que não tem uma casa para ir – disse ele explciandoa situaçao ou parte dela.

Como sempre educado Mú desceu um degrau para comprimenta-la mas Aya desceu mais dois degraus e como modo de defesa levantou seu braço esquerda na aluta do peito e o braço direito fechando a mao em punho pronta para soca-lo caso precisasse.

- Não se aproxime! – disse nervosa, causando estranhamento em todos principalmente em Dohko.

- Aya o que foi? – perguntou ele mas a menina nada respondeu, pois continuava a olhar assustada para Mú.

Era visivel o tremor de seu corpo, seu labio inferior tremia e isso não era bom sinal não aos olhos de Camus que notou que ela estava bem agitada com a presença do lemuriano. Kiki que as vezes era bem inocente tentou se aproximar para fazer uma brincadeira que para ele era sempre com a melhor das inteçoes, mas a menina ao ver a criança tentar se aproximar não esitou e foi em direçao a criança.

Mas para surpresa dela e de todos ali presente Aya sumiu assim que ia acertar o rosto de Kiki com um soco, milesimos de segundos depois ela reapareceu na entrada na casa aries com seu braço esticado e por decuido acabou acertando uma pilastra que estava a sua frente. Ela botou tanta força que acabou machucando a mao e teria sorte se não tivesse quebrado a mesma.

- Ai – disse baixinho ao sentir a mao dormente e dolorida pelo soco.

- E-Ela se telestransportou? – perguntou Milo incredulo assim como os outros.

Mú ficou sem saber o que dizer olhava para a menina sentada no chao olhando a mao e tentava encontrar uma resposta, somente os lemurianos podiam se teletransportar. Olhou para Dohko e ele assentiu fazendo-o entender o que realmente queria falar com o grande mestre do santuario.

- Aya voce esta bem? – perguntou o libriano ao se aproximar dela.

- Ta tudo bem – disse ela se levantando sem encarar Dohko. O mesmo tentou se aproximar dela com cuidado de inicio ela se negou mas depois do libriano pegar a mao dela com força ele pode ver melhor o estrago feito.

- Parece que não quebrou – disse ele olhando – Teve sorte.

Aya não disse nada ainda permanecia com o rosto virado enquanto era examinada pelo cavaleiro de libra e era observada pelos outros cavaleiros, principalmente Mú que a olhava tentando entender qual motivo teria para querer atacar Kiki.

- Bom... acho melhor irmos andando – disse ele tentando amenizar a sitaçao constrangedora.

Rapidamente Dohko se despediu de todos e levou Aya consigo em direçao a sala do grande mestre, provavelmente ele já deve ter sentido seu cosmo pois assim que pisou entoru em contato com ele atraves dos cosmos e avisou que queria falar com ele e com Athena se fosse possivel, provavelmente eles já estariam a sua espera.

Antes de ir embora Aya se virou vendo os olhos de Mú lhe encarar mas mantendo aquela feiçao serena que todos eles tinham. Subiram os degraus ate a sala do grande mestre em silencio, Aya ficou perdida em pensamentos e Dohko achou melhor não incomoda-la mesmo que estivesse com medo do que ela poderia fazer o ver o patriarca do santuario.

Seus olhos claros e um tanto incomuns olharam para o grande templo logo adiante dela, era enorme e se perguntou quantas salas e quartos havia naquele local. Olhou para o libriano que assentiu para continuar, notou que ele parecia aprrensivo. Pensou em perguntar mas ficou com medo, notou que ele era bem amigo daquela coisa na qual ela se recusava a dizer o nome, entao resolveu deixar quieto.

Entraram no templo caminhando pela varanda que deixava a brisa frescar percorrer por onde quisesse mesmo que estivesse acompanhada do calor intenso. Ao entrarem em um corredor comprido cheio de pilastras o libriano parou e se virou para Aya.

- Aya preciso falar com voce – disse ele serio. Ela não disse nada apenas esperou que ele dissesse o que tinha que falar – Voce conhece o Mú?

- Mú? É esse o nome dele? – falou seria tambem – Nunca o vi mas não me familiarizo com gente da raça dele... – falou caminhando em direçao a porta.

- Aya ele não é o único lemuriano que vive aqui – avisou ele a fazendo se virar para encara-lo – Não sei o que tem contra eles mas... nosso pratriarca no qual chamamos de grande mestre é um grande amigo meu e tambem é um lemuriano. Não irei tolerar que ouse levantar a mao contra ele, não sei o que ouve para ter tanta raiva assim mas aqui as coisas são diferente... eles são gente boa e não vao machucar voce – explicou.

- Tudo bem, desculpe pelo que eu fiz. – disse mas ainda sem encara-lo.

Dohko suspirou e voltou a falar.

- Athena esta do outro lado dessa porta junto do grande mestre, por favor tente ficar calma. Não sei o que houve e tambem não quero saber, pelo menos por enquanto, o que te fez ter raiva dos lemurianos. Mas fique calma, como disse ninguem aqui vai te machucar, esta em casa, lembra?

- ok – disse mais calma mesmo sentindo seu corpo tremer na base ao ouvir aquela palavra.

Ele assentiu e caminhou na frente, logo os dois guardas que ficavam na lateral da porta do grande salao do GM abriram as portas enomres revelando um grande e magestoso salao, um tapete vermelho se estinguia desde a porta ate um altar pequeno onde havia um trono e duas pessoas estavam lá, uma sentada e a outra em pé.

Ambos caminhavam pelo tapete vermelho, Dohko mantinha sua expressao calma e confiante enquanto Aya olhava tudo ao redor sem prestar muita atençao a sua frente. Logo viu Dohko parar e se ajoelhar, ela parou tambem e seus olhos parou na figura diante dela a fazendo engolir em seco.

Seu coraçao deu um pulo como nunca tinha deito antes, aquela figura diante de si demonstrava uma postura autoritaria e ao mesmo tempo amigavel mesmo que ela sabia que eles não eram confiaveis. Mas aqueles olhos violetas lhe transmitiam uma sensaçao estranha chegando a causar calafrios em seu corpo, tanto que um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha a fazendo ficar confusa. Que tipo de sensaçao era aquela? Pensou ela.

Por alguma razao desconhecida por ela aqueles olhos violeta estavam causando uma reaçao desconfortante lhe causando um fervor nas bochechas e uma queimaçao pelo corpo, algo que nunca sentiu antes. Mas o mais curioso não era o fato daqueles olhos incomuns lhe olharem intensamente e sim o fato de que a garota sentada no trono era a mesma garota que viu em seu sonho no tempo em que ficou desacordada, ela estava usando o mesmo vestido branco e segurava o mesmo cetro que vira. Seus cabelos roxos eram longos assim como em seu sonho, seus olhos eram doces e cheio de paz e calmaria, era ela... ela era a moça que lhe deu paz quando achava que estava caindo nas trevas.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sensaçoes

"**Há outros deles aqui no santuario, achei que estaria salva mas me enganei e o pior é que todos ao redor parace não se preoculpar com eles. Eles são despresiveis, esse magos são as piores raças que existem estavamos muitos felizes, ate o dia em que tudo mudou. Esses magos, essa raça de lemurianos acabou com a nossas vidas." **

**o.O.o N o.O.o**

Já faziam algumas horas que estavam a espera de Dohko, Saori que era a reencarnaçao da deusa Athena entrou nos aposentos de Shion e fora acompanhada por ele ate o salao principal para enfim esperar pelo retorno do cavaleiro de libra que para a opiniao dos dois fora rapida demais seu retorno.

Depois de muita espera enfim ambos viram as portas enormes do salao principal ser aberta e pora ela entrar Dohko carregando sua armadura na urna dourada nas costas mas algo chamou a atençao dos dois, pricipalmente de Shion que notou que seu antigo amigo estava acompanhado de alguem, uma garota precisamente.

Seus cabelos eram escuros, num tom castanho bem intenso chegandoa ser confundidos com pretos de tao escuro que era, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando duas mexas de cabela na lateral do rosto onde deveria ser a franja. Usava uma roupa simples, um vestido branco ate os joelhos, tinha uma manta pendurada no ombro. Ela olhava tudo ao seu redor mas logo seus olhos miraram na direçao do trono, mas precisamente em sua direçao.

Ela o encarou com aqueles olhos claros incomuns, mas neles transmitiam medo e uma repulsa que o fez ficar curioso e ao mesmo tempo defensivo. Mas tinha algo a mais naquele olhar que lhe estava causando uma sensaçao estranha, depois disso seu olhar passou dele para Athena e ali os olhos severos dela mudaram completamente ficando mais calmos e cheio de contemplaçao diante da sua deusa.

- Fico feliz que tenha retornado sã e salvo Dohko – disse Saori ao seu cavaleiro.

- Obrigado Athena – falou ele.

- Retornou mais cedo, Dohko. Aconteceu algo de grave durante a missao? – perguntou Shion fazendo a menina novamente o olhar com olhos severos.

Dohko pensou em responder mas não queria dizer o que pretendia na frente de Aya, pois o assunto mais urgente era sobre ela. Athena percebeu o desconforto do cavaleiro em responder a pergunta e passou seus olhos dele para a menina que encarava Shion a fazendo olha-la com mais atençao e ao fazer isso notou um machucado em sua mao.

- Esta machucada menina? – perguntou Saori docemente, Aya piscou e baixou seu olhar para a mao a escondendo rapidamente.

- Não foi nada, apenas um acidente – disse ela.

- Ela teve um pequeno acidente na casa de aries e acho que torceu o pulso – explicou Dohko.

- Shion peça para uma das servas para leva-la ate a cozinha e cuidar do ferimento, enquanto isso conversamos melhor com Dohko – falou ela encarando o grande mestre.

- Não precisa eu mesmo a levo ate a cozinha – disse Shion que com aquelas palavras fez Aya quase fazer seu coraçao sair pela boca.

- Mas Sh...

- Esta tudo bem Dohko – falou ele ao amigo – Me acompanha?- olhou agora para Aya enquanto esticava o braço na direçao de uma porta ao fundo do salao.

Ela permaneceu estatica segurando suas maos rumo ao peito que subia e descia tamanha seu medo misturado com euforia que lhe percoria o corpo. Encarou o libriano esperando alguma ajuda por parte dele mas o mesmo apenas assentiu para a menina.

- Lembre-se do que te falei – disse baixo fazendo Aya concordar.

E ela devia mesmo acreditar nas palavras do cavaleiro, afinal ninguem ali tentou pular em cima dela exceto pelo cavaleiro que ela julgou ser pervertido, o tal de Mascara da morte. Mas a questao era que qualquer um daquela raça de magos lhe causava arrepios, temia o que poderia acontecer com ela caso não tivesse alguem para ajuda-la. Balançou a cabela discretamente afugentando esses pensamentos, ela não precisava de ajuda sabia muito bem se defender alem do mais por que teria medo se já enfrentou alguem igual a ele? Pensou.

Sem dizer nada Aya caminhou se aproximando de Shion, os olhos violeta dele ainda estavam em cima dela mas ela tratou logo de ignora-los. Ambos sairam do salao principal andando lado a lado deixando a deusa e o cavaleiro a sós, atravessaram uma cortina branca e entraram em um corredor longo cheio de portas e varias janelas iluminando o local.

Os dois andavam no mesmo ritmo sem ultrapassar ou ficar para tras em nenhum momento, algumas vezes sentia o olhar dele nela a fazendo sentir uma queimaçao no corpo e sentir seu coraçao bater mais acelerado a fazendo ficar tensa. Shion por sua vez estava curioso a respeito dela, aqueles olhos severos apesar de demonstrar perfeitamente que não o queria por perto o fazia querer se perder ali dentro por varias horas ou para sempre.

Nervosa com os olhares direcionados a ela Aya acabou por apertar sua mao machucada a fazendo gemer de dor.

- O que fez para se machucar desse jeito? – perguntou ele. Aquela voz grossa e mascula causou um arrepio no corpo de Aya que a fez ficar indignada com tal fato feito por seu corpo.

- Acidentes acontecem – disse sem responder direito a pergunta feita.

Aquela resposta foi um tanto quanto grosseira pensou Shion mas deixou quieto, continuaram a andar ate que adentraram um comodo grande onde ficava a cozinha. A mesma era bem grande, havia uma mesa em um canto de frente para a porta de onde entraram, havia uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros sentada ali observando suas unhas como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante a fazer.

/cozinha:  8199/8211486745_054558beae_  /

A garota com cara de metida assim que viu Shion entrar parou o que fazia e se levantou, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ve-lo, todas as servas sabiam de sua paixonite pelo grande mestre mesmo o pratriarca não dando muito atençao a ela, a menos que ele quisesse tirar o atraso se é que entendem.

- Olá grande mestre – sorriu Iris, mas seus olhos ficaram serios ao ver Aya que estava um tanto proxima do ex-cavaleiro de aries. – Posso saber quem é ela? – perguntou se segurando por causa do ciume obssessivo.

- Ora Iris isso não é da sua conta, pare de importunar o grande mestre com suas besteiras – disse uma mulher baixinha e meio gordinha, usava um vestido em cor creme e tinha um avental branco amarrado na sintura, seus cabelos pretos ondulados e curtos estavam dentro de uma toca que era preciso usar ao cozinhar – O que precisa grande mestre?

- Pode ajuda-la a fazer um curativo na mao? Acho que ela torceu o pulso, parece que teve um pequeno acidente na casa de aries – disse ele pegando a mao de Aya e examinando fazendo a mesma retirar sua mao rapidamente da dele mesmo que tivesse gostado do rapido toque.

- Mas é claro grande mestre – sorriu a mulher – Já enfaixei muitas servas aqui no santuario, farei esse favor a voce – sorriu – Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou e dessa vez Iris voltou a se animar.

- No momento não, estou em reuniao com Dohko que acabou de chegar de missao. Espero que não interrompam ate terminarmos – disse ele severo e olhando ainda mais para Iris que se encolheu.

- Sim, senhor. Ficaremos por aqui – falou olhando tambem para iris que fingiu que não era com ela.

- Otimo – falou se virando mas não antes de dar uma ultima olhada para Aya que virou o rosto o ignorando fazendo ele dar um leve e discreto riso.

- Muito bem... – bateu palmas a gordinha – Iris vá arrumar algo para fazer e tente ficar bem longe do salao principal ok?

- AI ta bom, Judy, ate parece que vou incomodar o grande mestre. Não to afim de levar bronca como da ultima vez – disse saindo da cozinha olhando para Aya com cara de nojo.

- Vem meu bem, sente-se aqui – falou Judy mostrando uma outra mesa so que maior e mais comprida bem diante do forno onde varias panelas estavam ligadas com coisas fervendo – Minha nossa como foi que se machucou? – perguntou ao ver a mao de Aya que estava um pouco inchada.

- Acho que fui tola ao achar que podia brigar com uma pilastra – disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo Judy rir.

- Não quero nem ver o que essa pilastra fez a voce – riu levando na brincadeira tambem – Acho que não quebrou mas terei que enfaixar, e prometa que não vai ficar mexendo demais a mao senao vai inchar ainda mais.

- Tudo bem eu prometo – disse ela com sorriso.

- Voce vai trabalhar aqui? – perguntou Judy curiosa, assim como eram todas as outras servas.

- Trabalhar? – perguntou confusa.

- Não vai? – disse estranhando – O santuario mais precisamente o grande mestre esta contratando mais servas pois não anda tendo muitas boas ultimamente, pois a maioria andou tendo casos com alguns cavaleiros e engravidaram e como eles só gostam de farras não quizeram assumir os filhos que fizeram, ai já viu.

- Ah é – disse ela – Mas... são todos os cavaleiros? – perguntou pois não imaginava Dohko sendo pai mesmoque tivesse cara de um.

- Não, a maioria se envolveu com os cavaleiro de prata. Mas tome cuidado com os de ouro, pricipalmente se tratando de Mascara da morte, Milo, Shura e Kanon... esses são os piores. – disse. – Pronto – disse após enfaixar a mao de Aya.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, em seguida se levantou mas sua barriga roncou alto devido a fome. Aquelas frutas não tinham a enchido.

- Parece que esta com fome – sorriu Judy – Sente-se vou fazer algo para voce comer, o grande mestre deve demorar na reuniao. – falou caminhando ate o armario e pegando algumas coisas – mas me conta se voce não é uma serva o que veio fazer aqui no santuario?

- Não sei ao certo, fui achada por aí por Dohko – disse algo que não fosse sua verdadeira estoria.

- Já devia imaginar – falou ela se virando para a menina – Voce deve ser uma das vitimas do atentado na vila vizinha.

- Âh?

- Houve um atentado duas semanas atras em uma vila perto daqui, muitos sairam feridos e algumas vitimas foram trazidas para Ródorio e outros estam mortos, infelismente – falou colocando as coisas na mesa para Aya comer. – Pelo jeito voce deve ter passado mals bocados.

- É, bem por aí mesmo – disse enquanto dava uma mordida no sanduiche que Judy havia feito.

**(enquanto isso não salao principal) **

Minutos depois de deixar Aya na cozinha com Judy, Shion voltou para o salao principal e derao iniciao a reuniao. De inicio Dohko contou como foi a missao, o cosmo negro que Athena havia sentido tanto no dia do ataque a vila vizinha quanto dois dias atras não haviam sido ahcados e nenhum rastro tambem, foi entao que o libriano começou a entrar na questao Aya, de como ele havia achado ela e outras coisas tambem.

- Parece que a missao saiu de seu ponto principal e passou para outro ponto – disse Shion meio desgostoso, sabia o quao responsavel Dohko era mas não podiam ficar desatentos com qualquer coisa.

- Eu sei Shion, a missao era importante mas quando encontrei Aya pensei que era apenas uma menina perdida mas...

- Ela esconde bem mais do que aparenta não é Dohko? – falou Athena.

- O que quer dizer com isso Athena? – perguntou o lemuriano.

- Aya a primeira vista pode parece apenas uma garota comum mas senti um leve cosmo adormecido dentro dela, talvez ela possa ser treinada aqui – sugeriu Saori.

- Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com a senhorita – disse o cavaleiro – Quando encontrei Aya ela estava totalmente machucada, alguma coisa seria aconteceu, sua testa havia um corte profundo e ficou incociente por dois dias.

Ambos deusa e concelheiro prestaram mais atençao no que o cavaleiro iria dizer, aquela menina parecia um poço de misterios apesar de parecer que nada tinha a oferecer.

- Procurei por toda parte, pensei que alguem poderia estar atras dela... algum parente, irmao ou os pais dela, ou ate mesmo gente maldosa. Mas não havia ninguem, a peguei no colo e fui caminhando tentando subir o barranco no qual ela havia caido e no qual eu havia visto ela lá de cima. Mas estava dificil de subir pois havia chovido a noite anterior deixando a terra molhada e de dificil subida, cai varias vezes com ela e tentando não machuca-la ainda mais. E foi quando ela... – se tinterrompeu.

- E foi quando...? – disse Shion fazendo o amigo terminar.

- Ela começou a resmungar coisas desconexas como: "preciso fugir" "tenho que correr" "eu prometo voltar" e outras coisas. Depois disso senti um cosmo vir de dentro dela e ir aumentando cada vez mais, de repente tudo ao redor começou a flutuar, folhas, galhos caidos, ate mesmo a agua começou a flutuar em formad e gotas. Depois disso o cosmo dela ficou mais forte e entao senti que fui sugado por um buraco e quando dei por mim já estavamos aqui na Grecia na vila mais distante do santuario, por isso levei dois dias viajando com ela.

- Esta querendo dizer que aquela garota teletransportou voce e ela ao mesmo tempo da Italia para cá?! – disse Shion incredulo – Dohko voce tem certeza? Sabe que os unicos a fazerem isso somos nós, os lemurianos.

- Eu sei meu amigo, eu sei. Por isso peço permissao a Athena para mante-la sobre minha guarda e treina-la, ou achar alguem quelificado para isso – disse Dohko olhando para a deusa.

- Ela não tem familia, ou parentes? – perguntou ela. Dohko negou.

- Ela não disse nada sobre a familia e quando falou me deu a entender que talvez eles estejam mortos, Athena. Alem do mais ela parece ter uma certa repulsa com... – ficou sem jeito em falar. - ...com os lemurianos.

- Por que?

- Não sei ao certo, mas quando chegamos as doze casas ela ficou totalmente transtornada ao ver Mú e Kiki, tanto que ao ver o garoto se aproximar dela ela tentou ataca-lo – disse o libriano.

- Por isso o punho machucado – concluiu Shion – O que acha Athena? – olhou para ela.

- Ainda não sei o que fazer, preciso de tempo para pensar. Mas quero que ela fique, já que não tem um lar para ficar. Cuidarei pessoalmente do caso dela e escolherei um mestre adequado a ela. – disse Saori se levantando – Dohko leve-a para a casa de libra, com certeza ela deve estar cansada. Amanha avisarei sobre o mestre dela e do restante.

- Sim Athena – assentiu o cavaleiro.

Sem seguida a deusa caminhou em direçao a seus aposentos no seu templo que ficava depois do decimo terceiro templo, sentia-se cansada e queria deitar um pouco para descançar. O grande mestre acompanhou seu amigo ate a cozinha onde Aya ainda estava, acabou por ficar conversando com Judy.

A menina estava sentada na mesa grande de frent para o fogao grande de varias bocas e ainda com panelas ferventes, ela sorriu ao ver o libriano mas depois seu sorriso morreu ao ver Shion que a olhava tentando entender o motivo para aquela olhar severo.

- Boa noitcia Aya – disse Dohko ao chegar na cozinha – Athena concordou em deixa-la ficar aqui no santuario, ira morar comigo na casa de libra. O que acha?

- Ta falando serio? – perguntou ela achando que era alguma brincadeira. Mas ao ver o chines a sua frente sorrir ela viu que não era mentira nenhuma.

Aya ficou contente por ter um lugar para ficar, afinal precisava de um esconderijo e o santuario parecia o lugar perfeito para ela ficar forte e tentar encontrar respostas. Dohko trocou mais algumas palavras com o amigo de decadas e depois seguiram para a saída do decimo terceiro templo, ao sair o vento soprou fazendo os cabelos lisos de Aya balançar fazendo um certo alguem lhe olhar com mais atençao.

- Se precisar de mais alguma coisa me avise, Dohko – disse Shion na sacada, proximo as escadas que davam para as doze casas - E Aya...- disse atraindo a atençao da jovem - ...Seja bem-vinda.

Aya engoliu em seco, ainda se sentia desconfortavel na preseça dele ainda mais com aqueles olhos violetas lhe olhando intensamente. Ela acenou com a cabeça agradecendo mas mantendo qualquer contato que seja bem longe, ainda tinha bastante deconfiança sobre aquela raça.

Se despediram, ou melhor, Dohko se despdiu do grande mestre e entao desceram as escadas rumo a casa de libra. Durante o caminho de volta acabaram por encontrar com os gemeos, Saga e Kanon mas não trocaram muitas palavras apenas um aceno de "olá" e depois continuaram seu caminho. Com certeza aqueles dois eram cavaleiros de ouro pois tinham a mesma postura que os outros que conheceu quando chegou a grecia com Dohko, ele tinham uma postura mais seria e hiponente dava para ver que eram bastante fortes ou sera que era apenas fachada? Pensou ela.

Logo a casa de libra na qual passaram para ir ate o grande mestre já estava a vista, ao entrar Aya pode ver realmente como era a casa de libra já que a viu mais ou menos pois Dohko tinha urgencia em falar com Athena sobre sua missao. Olhou tudo ao redor notando o quao grande ela era, tinha alguns corredores que deviam ser onde ficava os quartos e outros comodos, escutou um barulho e viu o chines colocar a urna dourada no chao.

- Bastante grande né? – disse ele.

- Bastante, bem maior do que a casa pequena que morava com meus pais – disse ela com pesar.

- Não sei ao certo que se passou com voce Aya, mas sei que perder alguem não deve ser facil – falou ele s aproximando dela – Mas quero que se sinta em casa aqui, e pode contar comigo. – sorriu ele.

- Obrigada Dohko, voce esta sendo ate gentil demais. Nem me conhece direito e esta me ajudando, realmente tem um bom coraçao – sorriu Aya – Obrigada.

- não há de que – piscou – Aposto que esta cansada e querendo tomar um banho para relaxar, vou mostrar seu quarto e irei deixa-la a sós para descançar.

Em seguida seguiram para um daqueles corredores que havia visto, notou varias portas pelo menos umas 4 ou 5 portas. Quando contou a quinta Dohko a abriu revelando um quarto grande que continha uma cama de solteiro no centro do quarto grudada na parede, bem a frente tinha uma outra porta que Dohko disse ser o banheiro, havia uma mesinha pequena ao lado dessa porta ficando perto da janela tambem. O quarto era em cor creme, segundo ele disse o quarto era de sua entiada Shunrei na qual se casou com seu pupilo Shiryu e esta em lua de mel agora.

- Vou deixa-la agora para que se acomode – disse ele mas antes de sair se virou para ela – Tem alguma roupa ai dentro? – perguntou apontando com a cabeça para a mochila.

- Acho que sim... – disse sem saber direito, quando saiu as pressas nem perguntou o que tinha na bolsa.

- Naquele armario tem umas roupas da Shunrei, ela sempre deixava algumas aqui quando vinha ao santuario – disse ele- Pode usar se quiser tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, Dohko sorriu e saiu fechando a porta a deixando a sós.

Aya caminhou ate a cama onde se sentou, na verdade ela se jogou na cama sentindo a maciez dela quicando um pouco já que a mesma tinha molas. Olhou para a bolsa na cama ao seu lado e sentou-se pegando-a e pondo-a em seu colo, a abriu retirando o que havia ali dentro. Havia um pequena faca de caça que seu pai um dia lhe dera, havia um envelope ali dentro mas ela não ousou abrir. Com certeze tinha alguma coisa sobre despedida e não queria pensar no pior, queria acreditar que seus pais estavam vivos assim como Hamir. Entao a guardou devolta na bolsa.

Dentro tambem havia duas fotos, uma era de seus pais, foi uma foto que tiraram recentemente. Estavam seu pai, um senhor ce cabelos pretos com algumas rajadas grisalhas por causa da idade, ao seu lado uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros e curtos na alutra do ombro e de olhos verdes, no centro entre os dois estava ela e seu irmao Hamir. Ambos sorriam apesar de seu irmao não mostrar os dentes seus olhos mostravam que estava sorrindo.

Mas a outra foto ela ficou curiosa e confusa, não reconhecia aquelas pessoas. Havia tres pessoas ali e um bebe de cabelos castanhos, o homem que parecia ser importante pois seus olhos tinham um ar de superioridade mas não parecia menospresar os outros, seus cabelos eram azuis assim como seus olhos. Ao lado estava uma moça de cabelos roseados com um sorriso lindo, o homem manitnha uma mao no ombro de um garoto com cabelos lilas, seus olhos transmitiam pura ingenuidade e inocencia assim como os da mulher que segurava uma bebe com cabelos castanhos escuro quase num tom de preto.

Primeiro ela sentiu confusa mas depois sentiu raiva, pois todos eles tinha aquela marca maldita, aqueles pontos no lugar das soobrancelhas. Com raiva amassou a foto e a jogou num canto qualquer do quarto sem se importar com nada, pos a foto de sua familia na bolsa e depois caminhou em direçao ao banheiro, que por sinal era lindo.

Retirou sua roupa suja a jogando no chao e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, ligou a mesma e deixou a agua fria cair no corpo. Fazia um calor enorme ali, seu corpo estava todo suado devido ao calor intendo da grecia, tomou um rapido banho e saiu se enrolando na toalha limpa que estava pendurada no banheiro.

Saiu do mesmo indo em direçao ao guarda-roupa que ali havia, o abriu e viu algumas roupas tipicas chinesas. Não era lá de seu agrado mas daria para o gasto, apesar de parecidas com as que usava, pegou uma blusa de mangas compridas branca e uma calça justa ate metade de sua canela, as vestiu vendo que a tal Shunrei tinha o mesmo numero que ela apesar de Aya ser um pouco maior que a chinesa. Vestiu uma sapatinha pretia com detalhes brancos que lhe serviram.

Se olhou no espelho e notou que apesar de não ser uma roupa que usaria muito lhe caiu super bem, isso a fez sorrir apesar de se sentir um com perto no peito. Caminhou ate a janela vendo que o sol já começava a se esconder anunciando a chegada da noite mando cores lindas pelos céu, uma mistura de tres cores que a fez sorrir ainda mais, adorava ver o por do sol. Sempre fazia isso com Hamir.

Resolveu sair do quarto e ao andar pelo corredor escutou vozes vindo do hal de entrada, ao se aproximar mais percebeu ser duas pessoas mais exatamente um casal pois ao chegar lá viu uma moça baixinha de cabelos pretos presos em uma trança, ao lado dela um homem alto e cabelos lisos e negros tambem. OS dois se viraram para ela ao notarem sua presença mas o moreno mantinha os olhos fechados, seria ele cego? Pensou por um momento.

- Aya... – disse Dohko, a menina apenas acenou para o casal – Aya esses são Shunrei e Shiryu, falei de voces agora pouco para ela. Resolveram incurtar a lua de mel? – brincou.

- Não mestre, voltamos por outro motivo mas acho que agora não é hora e nem momento para isso. Mas sobre ela...- disse Shiryu virando seu rosto no rumo da morena.

- Ela ficara morando aqui em libra comigo, Athena me deu permissao para isso. – disse ele – Vao ficar por muito tempo ou vao voltar os cinco picos antigos?

- Ainda não sabemos mestre, mas acho que passar uns dias aqui não fara mal algum – sorriu ele.

A conversa foi longa e rapidamente a noite chegou, Shunrei cozinhava algo que cheirava bem pois Aya ficou com o estomago agitado de novo com aquele cheiro delicioso. Enquanto isso mestre e pupilo conversavam sobre missoes, batalhas e outras coisas como a viajem de lua de mel de Shiryu e Shunrei.

Shunrei era uma moça encatadora, meiga e carinhosa, pareciam o casal perfeito pois Shiryu tambem era bem respeitavel com sua esposa, isso a fez se lembrar de seus pais. Os dois eram um love só, causando sempre uma careta vinda de Hamir que fazia graça ao ver as cenas amorosas entre eles. Um pequeno sorriso cresceu em seus labios ao lembrar deles, sorriso este que não passou despercebido por Dohko, ele ainda estava bastante curioso a respeito daquela menina.

Era estranho ver alguem como ela ter o mesmo poder que um lemuriano, ou melhor, alguem que seja capaz de usar a telecinese. Mas tambem não deixou de pensar no motivo que Aya teria para encarar Mú e Shion como ela fazia, dava para ver o odio dentro dos olhos dela, o que o fez pensar se fez a escolha certa ao traze-la para cá.

- Aya... – disse ele após terminar a conversa com seu ex-pupilo, a menina se virou para ele - ...o que acha de ser treinada?

- Treinada? – disse ela surpresa, no interior ela queria isso, queria treinar e ficar forte para voltar para sua terra natal e enfrentar a ordem de idiotas.

- È isso mesmo... conversei com Athena e ela me deu autorizaçao para treinar voce, mas infelizmente ela acha que alguem com habilidades como as suas deve te treinar – explicou ele.

- Como assim habilidades como as minhas?

- Aya aquilo que voce fez na casa de aries não foi normal, voce tem um cosmo intenso dentro de voce mas ainda não foi despertado... com ajuda voce poderá controlar esse poder – disse ele – È uma boa ideia, não acha?

- Quer dizer que... tem alguem que pode me ajudar a controlar isso? – disse ela se mostrando animada.

- Amanha voce poderia ir com Shiryu para a arena e ver como é, como os outros treinam assim eles tambem te conhecem. Já que vai morar na casa de libra deve conhecer todos os cavaleiros de ouro para assim ter permissao de passar livremente pelas casas sem problema algum – explicou.

- Certo – sorriu – Mas... não irei te atrapalhar? – olhou para o moreno.

- De maneira alguma, Aya. Talvez ate te ajude a treinar com pesos para assim quando iniciar voce já esta acostumada com os treinos fisicos – disse Shiryu com o dedo levantado e explicando tudo a Aya.

- Muito bem agora chega de falar de treino, a janta esta pronta – sorriu Shunrei ao por a panela na mesa para todos comerem.

A cara estava otima e o gosto tambem, permaneceram ali por algumas horas ate entardecer e todos se retirarem para dormir. Aya dormiu com os nervos a flor da pele, estava euforica pois tudo o que mais queria era alguem que pudesse ajuda-la a entender o que estava acontecendo com ela e pensando nisso e nos ultimos acontecimentos adormeceu rapidamente.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nova vida no santuario

**No dia seguinte... **

Já era cedo e mesmo assim o sol queimava o chao por onde pisavam Shiryu e Aya, como prometido ela iria acompanhar o cavaleiro de dragao em seu treinamento mas provavelmente ficaria assistindo ou talvez treinasse com algo mais leve como ele mesmo disse. Se encontravam nas escadarias entre sagitario e escorpiao, as pernas de Aya já doiam muito devido a subida que não estava acostumada.

Sua respiraçao tambem estava acelerada, Shiryu ia na frente mas ao notar que a morena deminuiu o ritmo parou para esperar por ela.

- Quer ia mais devagar Shiryu? – resmungou andando parecendo alguem que andava pelo deserto e que não via agua já fazia um bom tempo.

- Pelo visto ainda não esta acostumada com as escadas – sorriu ele – Quer ajuda para subir?

Aya suspirou e mesmo cansada recusou a oferta do chines, ela queria aprender sozinha a conseguir subir aquelas escadas que mais pareciam colinas. Subiu os degraus que separavam ela de Shiryu logo o alcançando, mas estava dificil, sua camiseta já estava começando a ficar suada por causa do calor que era constante.

- Caramba é sempre quente aqui? – reclamou causando outro riso do moreno.

- Como disse logo voce se acostuma, com tudo ate mesmo com o calor – falou ele – Grecia é um lugar bem quente, quase não faz frio por aqui mas isso não quer dizer que não esfria mas não como deve estar acostumada. Meu mestre me disse que voce veio da Italia... de que lugar mais ou menos voce veio? – perguntou curioso.

- Bom é uma cidade pequeno um pouco longe do vaticano apesar de que recebemos visitas constantes do vaticano na nossa cidade, já que a nossa rainha Delyla é muito venerada e foi criada no vaticano – disse ela se lembrando das historias que seu pai contava a respeito de rainha que mais era considerada uma deusa, a deusa da luz.

- Parece ser bem bonita sua cidade – disse ele fazendo Aya sorrir.

Caminharam mais um pouco e logo atravessaram a ultima casa a de peixes, subiram mais algumas escadas e entao Aya pode ver um grande coliseu como havia em roma. Aya já tinha visto varios por fotos mas nunca viu um pessoalmente e ficou maravilhada com aquele lugar, havia uma bandeira vermelha no alto bem no rumo da entrada que ficava logo abaixo.

A medida que caminhavam em direçao a entrada era possivel escutar barulhos de pesos, urros de cavaleiros que treinavam com pessos e por causa da força que era feita acabavam por fazer gemidos demonstrando força, ao entrar viu alguns correndo em volta da arena que era bem grande, havia alguns tambem sentados na arquebancadas.

- Bem vinda a arena, Aya – disse educadamente Shiryu.

Aya sorriu e depois varreu o lugar com seu olhar amarelado ou meio castanho bem claro quase numa cor de mel, varreu todos os lados da arena e num canto ao longe da entrada onde estava viu um rosto conhecido: ali estava Shura que Dohko disse ser o cavaleiro de ouro de capricornio, ao lado dele estava o ser arrogante, Mascara da morte ou mask como todos o chamam.

Olhou para os outros lados vendo se encontrava com aquele de cabelos azuis claros que foi ate a casa de libra hoje cedo e entregou uma rosa branca para Shunrei como boas vindas do santuario. Mas ao procura-lo Aya encontrou quem ela menos queria, perto da arquebancada ao lado direito da arena ela o viu, aquele ser desprezivel a seus olhos. Aquele homem que pertencia a aquela raça imunda: Mú de aries. O mesmo estava conversando com um loiro que mantinha os olhos fechados mas mesmo assim parecia prestar atençao no que ele falava, o garotinho de ontem tambem estava lá ao lado de Mú apenas observando a paisagem.

Kiki que apenas olhava para o tempo enquanto seu mestre conversa com seu amigo viu quando Aya chegou com Shiryu, cutucou seu mestre e mostrou a porta de entrada da arena com a cabeça fazendo seu mestre se virar. Mú olhou para onde seu pupilo apontava e a viu, seus olhos severos e intensos que talvez fosse capaz de matar apenas com aquele olhar. Shaka que estava ali sentiu uma presença forte quase igual ao de um cavaleiro de ouro ou mais forte e foi forçado a abrir os olhos vendo uma garota de cabelos negros e longos encarar Mú como se ele fosse um assassino em serie.

- Mú tambem esta aqui – disse o moreno ao rever um velho amigo que conquistou durante a batalha das doze casas.

- Conhece ele? – perguntou Aya um tanto seca.

- Sim, pode se dizer que somos amigos. Ele me ajudou muito quando precisei – disse o chines que começou a caminhar em direçao a ele.

Aya ficou sem saber o que fazer e como não conhecia praticamente ninguem ali se viu obrigada a ir com Shiryu ate onde Mú estava. No pequeno caminho que fez sua mente começou a pensar no que Shiryu disse, aquela frase "ele me ajudou muito quando precisei" a fez ver talvez um outro lado mas ao mesmo tempo a fez se perguntar ate onde ia a estupidez desses cavaleiros?

A medida que caminhava ia se aproximando dele e aqueles olhos esverdeados lhe olhavam intensamente, era visivel para ela que ele estava apreensivo e tambem não era para menos. Ontem sem mais nem menos ela tentou atacar aquele menino que parecia ser seu irmao mais novo ou coisa parecida, sem falar que ela não confiava em nada neles.

- Ola Mú – disse Shiryu ao se aproximar do amigo.

- Quando foi que chegou amigo? Não o vi passar pela minha casa – disse Mú com um sorriso, como sempre fazia quando via o moreno já que tinha uma amizade com ele tambem.

- Passamos por lá mas voce não estava, chegamos ontem a noite – disse ele.

- AH é verdade, fui treinar Kiki perto da praia. Estou tentando mudar de lugar para ver se ele aprende melhor – disse o ariano.

Enquanto conversavam Aya ainda mantinha seu olhar severo em cima do ariano, coisa que não passou despercebida por Shaka que agora mantinha seus olhos abertos olhando disfarçadamente a menina.

- Veio para ficar mais tempo Shiryu?! – exclamou o garoto animado, pois adorava a compania do moreno que era o único que tinha paciencia para a faladeira do moleque.

- Acho que sim Kiki, quero passar um pouco mais de tempo aqui antes de voltar para os cinco picos antigos – esclareceu.

- Oba entao vai dar para gente passar muito tempo juntos – piscou o menino. – Voce vai treinar ela, Shiryu? – perguntou o menino olhando para Aya que ficou sem jeito.

- Não Kiki apenas irei ajuda-la no condicionamento fisico, Athena ainda esta escolhendo quem irá treina-la – explicou o moreno.

- Espero que tenha dormido bem, Aya – disse Mú – E sua mao como esta?

Aya engoliu em seco, alem de ser timidia inicialmente ela não queria papo com aquelas pessoas na qual não passavam de mentirosos. Mas tambem não queria dar uma de mal educada.

- Esta... mais ou menos – disse ela olhando para a mao – Só quero ver como conseguir segurar os pesos com a mao machucada – disse ela olhando para Shiryu.

- Me esqueci desse detalhe – riu.

O moreno voltou a conversar com o lemuriano e com o loiro que vez ou outra a encarava mesmo que permanecesse de olhos fechados ela podia sentir que ele a analisava. Virou o rosto olhando novamente pela arena quando viu uma ruiva ao longe sendo treinada por uma amazona, ela tinha cabelos ondulados e meio avermelhados, pele branca quase palida com certeza não era dali. Alemanha talvez? Pensou a morena.

Percebeu que a conversa com os dois cavaleiro de ouro havia acabado tanto que o cavaleiro de dragao se virou para ela e sairam caminhando em direçao a onde estavam os pesos, lá encontraram com Mask e Shura, o espanhol estava deitado levantando os pesos rente ao corpo e Aya não pode deixar de avaliar o tronco desnudo do cavaleiro a deixando corada.

- Olha só, voce ainda esta por aqui – riu de lado Mask se aproximando – Pensei que estaria nos cinco picos antigos, Shiryu. – comentou olhando agora para o moreno.

- Pensei em voltar mais cedo, só isso. – disse ele cordial, apesar de estar um pé atras em relaçao ao canceriano.

- Veio treinar tambem? – disse Shura ficando de pé e se aproximando de Aya que ficou sem jeito.

- Bom... mais ou menos, ainda não posso fazer nada por causa da mao – disse Aya corando.

- Ah mas isso não quer dizer que não pode correr comigo – piscou ele – Shiryu já sabe quem vai treina-la? – perguntou olhando para o moreno, que negou. – Bom... – disse pensando -... quem tal corrermos juntos assim voce se aquece e posso te ensinar algo... – sorriu.

- Ah... tudo bem – falou ela.

Eles deixaram Mask e Shiryu ali com os pesos e foram para a borda da arena onde havia um espaço proprio para correr, e onde varios aprendizes corriam tambem sendo supervisionados por seus mestres. Shura sorriu e cordialmente amarrou algumas ataduras nas maos delicadas de Aya, ela agradeceu e em seguida se prepararam para correr.

- Duvido que me alcançe! – disse e num piscar de olhos Shura disparou a correr deixando Aya para tras, mas ela entrou na brincadeira e não iria perder.

Correu o mais rapido que podia vendo Shura logo a frente, quase todos que estavam lá observaram a pequeno corrida dos dois, principalmente Mú que ficou para treinar Kiki hoje na arena. Mas ao ver a "corrida" dos dois parou para observar, assim fez Saga e Kanon que estavam sentados na arquebancadas olhando para os dois.

Aya logo conseguiu alcançar Shura que se surpreendeu ao ver a garota ao lado dele, ninguem conseguia acompanhar um cavaleiro de ouro em uma corrida a não ser que voce fosse um guerreiro dourado mas no caso da Aya, ela não era. Todos ali na arena aobservaram a corrida as aprendizes e ate uns rapazes torciam para Aya, outro gritavam o nome do cavaleiro de capricornio.

Faltava pouco para a corrida terminar e Aya ainda se mantinha na frente, para a tristeza de alguns ali mas para a alegria da maioria que estavam na arena ate mesmo Kiki berra o nome da menina que não o escutava apenas olhava para o horizonte vendo a "linha de chegada". Shura já estava para tras para a supresa dele, mais algumas passadas e logo Aya chegou na linha chegada.

Apesar de minutos atras se sentir meio deslocada ela comemorou já se sentindo bem naquele lugar, ou pelo menos um pouco. Shura chegou logo depois ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto, Aya sorriu para ele e trocaram algumas palavras.

- Essa menina é interessante – disse Kanon fazendo Saga rolar os olhos.

- Em que ela é interessante, Kanon? – perguntou ficando de pé.

- Não é nada disso do que esta pensando, mente poluida. Ela venceu um cavaleiro de ouro numa corrida, ninguem consegue fazer isso, ninguem sendo aprendiz. Por que o Seiya venceu outro dia o Milo em uma corrida... – falou se lembrando do ocorrido.

- Nada mal para uma iniciante – piscou Milo ao se aproximar da menina.

- Acho que esta ficando velho Shura – comentou Camus tambem, fazendo o espanhol fechar a cara.

- Olha só quem fala né – brincou.

- Aproposito acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados – falou o aquariano para a menina – Sou Camus e este é Milo, somos cavaleiro de ouro de aquario e escorpiao. È pupila nova de Dohko?

- Não, ainda não escolheram meu mestre. Athena decidira hoje ainda – disse Aya um pouco sem jeito.

Continuaram a conversar mas logo Aya deixou a conversa quando seus olhos foram parar em uma figura lá no alto em uma sacada, era ele. Aquele outro lemuriano que lhe causava sensaçoes que ela jamais sentiu e que ficava irritada toda vez que os sentia, ele a olhava ela sabia disso. Usava sua tunica branca e deixava seus cabelos esverdeados soltos pois não gostava de usar o elmo dourado com dragao, segundo Dohko contou a ela.

Sentiu seu peito subir e descer mais rapido e percebeu que estava arfando, não de raiva e sim... balançou a cabeça para espantar aquela sensaçao, aquela euforia que sentia toda vez que o via, toda vez que olhava e se perdia naqueles olhos violetas intensos. Virou o rosto não querendo mais olhar para a direçao dele e caminhou ate a arquebancada senando-se bem afastada de todos e voltando a ficar perdida em pensamentos.

**o.O.o alguns minutos depois o.O.o **

Já havia se passado algum tempo desde que Aya apostara uma corrida com Shura, o mesmo agora se encontrava ensinando alguns golpes para alguns alunos e estava acompanhados de Milo. Olhou para a arena a procura de Shiryu e o viu treinando com Kiki, pensou em ir ate lá e avisar que voltaria para a casa de libra mas o mesmo estava acompanhado daquele lemuriano e para evita-lo preferiu esperar ali mesmo ate que Shiryu voltasse para a arena.

Realmente os cavaleiros tinham um ritimo de vida puxado, vir para a arena todos os dias menos aos finais de semana era dificil. Tinham pausa somente para o almoço e terminavam ao final do dia quando o sol já estava se pondo ao longe, pensava como eles aguentavam aquele calor insuportavel que queimava suas cabeças. Mas com certeza já deviam estar acostumados, já que nenhum deles mostrava sinal de que estava morrendo de calor com excessao dos novatos que pareciam que iam desmaiar a qualquer hora.

Seus olhos cor de mel levantaram e encararam o céu azul e limpo sem uma nuvem, se protegeu do sol com a mao o tampando de suas vistas. O sol estava no alto isso significava que já eram perto do meio dia, logo Shiryu iria parar para comer algo, assim ela esperava. Seu corpo já estava começando a reclamar por estar sentada por muito tempo, já que não podia treinar com pesos e nem golpes sua única opçao era ficar sentada e apenas observar.

Seus olhos encontraram a entrada da arena e por ela entrava suas pessoas com vestimentas das criadas do santuario, as duas Aya reconheceu, uma era Judy a criada que cozinhava para o grande mestre e que lhe fez compania enquanto Dohko estava em reuniao. O outra ela a tal de Iris, a nojenta já que a mesma parecia ser nojentinha mesmo.

As duas carregavam caixas de isopor grande nos ombros, pelo menos Judy fazia isso já que Iris estava quase morrendo por ter que levar aquela comida para os cavaleiros. Judy alem de cozinha para o grande mestre ela tinha uma ajuda extra quando precisava cozinha para os cavaleiros e os parendizes. Ela levava a comida junto de sua prima que trabalha no santuario tambem, mas a mesma estava oculpada limpando ainda as doze casas aproveitando que os donos não estavam. Entao sobrou para Iris ajuda-la que sempre reclamava quando precisava pegar no pesado.

- Judy minha gostosa! – exclamou brincalhao o cavaleiro de escorpiao ao ve-la com a comida.

- Olha o respeito Milo – brincou ela pondo as coisas no chao.

- Finalmente, já não aguentava mais de tanta fome – reclamou Aioria.

- Santa Athena voce tem uma fome de leao, estao sempre com fome – disse Judy – Ande logo Iris! – falou ao ver que a menina ainda estava pra tras, logo Iris chegou e colocou no chao a comida.

- O que tem hoje para gente Judy? – perguntou Mask esfregando as maos e olhando com os olhos brilhando a caixa de isopor.

- Uma dieta especial para voce Mask, apenas alface – piscou Judy rindo sendo acompanhada por todos ao redor. – hahaha estou brincando bobo, hoje temos arroz grego, peixe com um molho secreto meu... – piscou fazendo todos lamber o beiço, a comida de Judy era otima e todos os caveliros ficavam com agua na boca quando ela falava desse molho secreto dela - ... e uma salada especial. – sorriu ao terminar de dizer. – Ah claro tem uma excessao, este aqui é para o senhor Shaka... – falou pegando uma caixinha de isopor pequena contendo a comida do Buda.

- Deixe que eu entrego a ele, Judy – falou Mú que tinha cabado de se aproximar – AH... poderia me dar mais um? É que hoje temos uma pessoa a mais...

- Já estou sabendo, Mú. O grande mestre me disse, a proposito onde ela esta? – perguntou a mulher olhando para os lados, Mú a cutucou e mostrou discretamente com o dedo onde Aya estava. Judy com um sorriso enorme acenou com o braço leavantado recebendo um aceno devolta da menina com um sorriso timido – Aqui Mú leve para ela, espero que ela goste.

- Obrigado Judy – disse se retirando.

- Ai ela ainda esta aqui? – comentou com cara de tedio ao ver Aya sentada e encarando o chao.

- Eita mas a menina mal chegou e voce já esta implicando com ela, Iris? – riu Mask, o mesmo estava proximo da caixa dela assim como Milo e Camus. – O que ela te fez?

- Por enquanto nada mas se ficar andando perto demais do grande mestre, ai ela vai ter rezao muit para Athena para eu não mandar ela pro mundo dos mortos – disse Iris olhando para Aya, praticamente a fuzilando.

- Oh ciumes hein – disse Milo ao pegar sua comida. Mask o acompanhou e se sentaram na arquebancada assim como so outros para comer.

Aya observava a movimentaçao ao redor de Judy e iris e vez ou outra percebia os olhares de fuzilamento dela para si, mas aquilo não a intimidava. Deixou que ela olhasse o quanto quisesse não ia se preoculpar atoa, voltou a procurar por quem ela queria: Shiryu. Parecia que do nada o moreno havia desaparecido ou estava comendo em algum lugar e ela não estava conseguindo ve-lo.

Ficou de pé e começou a procurar por ele, se virou para olhar para o outro lado quando Kiki apareceu do nada a assustando, a fazendo cair sentada na arquebancada.

- Oi – sorriu o menino todo animado, na verdade ele estava sempre animado só o Mú mesmo para atura-lo.

- Ai para de fazer isso, isso irrita! – disse Aya ainda no chao.

- Não devia irritar voce faz o mesmo – disse o menino.

- Ora moleque...

- Kiki olhe os modos – brigou Mú que subia ate Aya e seu pupilo, Aya ficou de pé se ajeitando e tentando não escara-lo. – Deve estar com fome...- disse ele estendendo um pacote fechado e com um garfo em cima - ... pode pegar, esse é seu – sorriu cordial.

Aya estava receosa, não sabia se podia confiar nele e nos outros dois mesmo um deles sendo criança, e se estivesse envenenada? Pensou causando um arrepio em seu corpo, mas mesmo correndo o risco resolveu aceitar. Abriu a tampa vendo a comida, tinha certeza eu Judy havia feito mas tambem não podia dizer que no caminho ate ela ele não havia posto nada de diferente na sua comida.

Pegou o garfo e pegou um pouco da comida e pos na boca sentindo o doce sabor do peixe que Judy fez, aquilo atiçou seu estomago que se remexia dentro de si querendo mais. Realmente estava gostoso e comeu mais do que depressa, era incrivel como sentia fome mas isso devia ao fato de que estava desde as 8h da manha sem comer nada, so com os café da manha no estomago.

- Esta realmente bom – disse Aya mais para ela mesma, só que Mú que havia sentado um degrau abaixo acabara escutando.

- Judy é uma otima cozinheira, não sei o que seria de nós sem ela – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Aya assentiu e voltou a comer em silencio, a presença do ariano era desconfortante para ela ainda mais para alguem como ela que desprezava aquela raça. Mas por alguma razao eles eram diferentes dos lemurianos que conhecia, ali no santuario ninguem parecia se incomodar com eles e nem eles incomdavam ningue. Viviam tranquilamente em harmonia, mas isso se devia ao fato deles serem ccavaleiros? E defender Athena?

Por que os lemurianos que ela conhece não são iguais a eles? Qual a diferença entre eles? E a pergunta que não quer calar: por que ela pode se teletransportar como eles? Estava tao perdida em pensamentos que só foi sair deles quando escutou a voz da criança.

- Por que esta sempre pensativa? – perguntou Kiki fazendo Aya piscar varias vezes ao se dar conta que ficou fora de area.

- Kiki... – repreendeu Mú.

- Não se deve importunar os pensamentos das pessoas, Kiki – disse alguem.

Aya virou o rosto vendo o loiro de mais cedo que estava junto ao Mú, ele agora estava de olhos abertos. Os olhos dele eram azuis claros e eram donos de uma pureza sem igual, por um momento ela se perdeu ali dentro sentindo algo puro e magestoso, seria aquilo o cosmo que Shiryu esplicou a ela no caminho ate a arena? Aquela sensaçao que lhe carrega e parece grande como o universo?

- Devo dar os parabens a voce, senhorita. Ganhar uma corrida sendo que seu adiversario é um cavaleiro de ouro não é para qualquer um – disse Shaka educadamente, o mesmo se sentou ao lado de Mú enquanto a menina que estava ao lado dele sentou-se ao lado de Kiki que se encontrava entre elas.

Aya percebeu que o semblante dela não era um dos melhores e que ela nem tinha tocado na comida, ruim é que não estava já que tinha comido o seu sem deixar migalhas. A menina era a mesma que vira mais cedo ao chegar na arena, seus cabelos eram alaranjados quase um ruivo, meio ondulados sem franja, seus olhos eram claros. Ela aprecia sem fome e perdida em pensamentos assim como ela.

- Esta sem fome de novo, Layla? – perguntou Kiki a jovem.

Layla é pupila de Shaka, com muito custo Athena o fez aceitar treinar uma aprendiz. Segundo Shaka os jovens de hoje não querem saber de nada a serio, e são dificeis de serem treinados principalmente tendo a internet em todas as casas do zodiaco. Mas parece que ele e Layla se entenderam bem apesar da menina ter tido problemas com seu relacionamento mal acabado com Milo de escorpiao.

Todos sabem da fama que esse escorpiao tem, apenas uma por noite e nada mais. E layla não era como as outras, realmente achou que o grego pudesse gostar realmente dela mas parece que não acabou muito bem essa relaçao. Principalmente depois que Iris tirou umas fotos dos dois em um amasso perto da casa de escorpiao e colocou as fotos por toda arena, desde entao Layla tem ficado sozinha, sem amigas e sem ninguem com quem pudesse desabafar.

Com o ocorrido Milo não tem falado com ela, na verdade desde que viu as fotos ele parou de falar com ela e tem a evitado. Como Shaka não ensina defesa pessoal e coisas do tipo Layla recebe esse treinamento de Wanessa, uma nova amazona vinda do Brasil e que a esta treinando na parte das manhas enquanto no periodo da tarde Layla treina com Shaka.

- Não muito – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso.

Aya voltou a prestar atençao ao redor da arena, avistou Shiryu e o mesmo conversa com alguns cavaleiros todos riam e pareciam bem. Mas por que ela não conseguia se sentir bem? Por que aquela sensaçao estranha não saia de seus pensamentos?

Judy havia terminado de dar a comida a tropa como ela costumava chamar os cavaleiros, era um nome amigavel. Logo se lembrou do recado que deveria dar a Aya, a pedido de Athena.

- Iris fique aqui, vou falar com Aya. – falou a criada e saiu em direçao a menina deixando uma Iris super irritada.

- que mal humor é esse Iris? – perguntou Milo a garota que agora estava com os cavaleiros.

- AH nada, só que a novata esta recebendo atençao demais pro meu gosto. Athena escolheu o mestre dela e é ninguem menos que o grande mestre do santuario, Shion – disse irritada pronta para dar um soco em quem lhe virasse a cara.

- Como é que é? O grande mestre vai treinar alguem? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? – perguntou Aiolos surpreso assim como os outros.

**TEMPLO DE ATHENA – JARDIM DA DEUSA **

- Cof...cof...cof... – tocia Shion, que ao receber a noticia de que iria treinar a menina Aya se engasgou com o suco que tomava já que ele almoçava com Athena e ela aproveitou para falar sobre o assunto.

Dohko estava lá tambem e estava se segurando para não rir da cara do amigo assim como Saori fazia, disfarçadamente ela pos a mao na frente da boca tampando a mesma para não rir da reaçao do patriarca do santuario.

- Treina-la... Athena? – perguntou ele tentando se recuperar.

- Por que não? – questionou Dohko – Voce seria a pessoa ideial Shion, tenho certeza de que pode ajuda-la a controlar essa telesinese. Mú esta treinando Kiki ele não conseguiria treinar dois ao mesmo tempo...

- Concordo – disse Saori que calmamente pegou seu copo com suco de laranja e o levou a boca bebendo o liquido que desceu pela sua garganta deixando um gosto doce e saboroso. E com um sorriso angelical nos labios sorriu para Shion mostrando que nada adiantaria ele retrucar pois aquela era sua deciçao.

O lemuriano suspirou derrotado causando um sorriso maior em Athena e em Dohko tambem.

- Quando começo a treina-la? – perguntou ele já aceitando sua missao.

- Amanha mesmo, quero que a ensine a controlar seus poderes de telecinese e quanto a parte fisica tenho que certeza de que Wanessa não ira se importar de treina-la com Layla – disse a deusa.

- Pois bem, entao posso escolher o lugar que irei treina-la? – perguntou vendo a reaçao de sua deusa.

- O lugar fica a criterio seu Shion, tenho certeza de que escolhera um otimo lugar – falou Saori voltando a almoçar tranquilamente assim como Dohko.

Enquanto o grande mestre, Shion tinha batalhas travadas dentro de sua cabeça. Se perguntava se seu treinamento iria ser tranquilo, ainda estava intrigado com fato dela manter aqueles olhos severos em cima de si. Hoje mais cedo quando foi ate a sacada que dava a bela vista da arena a viu, aqueles olhos mostravam que não tinha medo de nada e que estaria ali para enfrentar quem quer que fosse.

Mas tambem tinha curiosidades em saber o que tinha detras daquele olhar tao duro e frio, nem mesmo Camus conseguia manter aquele olhar de pura raiva. Seria certo ele treinar alguem que aparentemente o odeia sem nem mesmo saber o motivo? Ele só podia entao torcer para esse treinamento passar logo e que Aya fosse facil de ser treinada e aprender rapido para assim sair dessa missao que lhe foi dado.

**(arena) **

Enquanto isso na arena Aya ainda tentava processar as palavras ditas por Judy a respeito de quem iria lhe treinar, na verdade ela não era a única que não acreditava que o mestre do santuario iria ter uma pupila. Shaka e Mú estavam de olhos arregalados tanto quanto kiki, Layla apesar de ter ficado surpresa apenas encarava Aya esperando alguma reaçao dela que pareceu ter sido pretificada.

- Voce tem certeza de que foi a propria Athena quem te falou isso, Judy? – questionou Shaka.

- Ora senhor Buda, com todo o respeito mas não sou idiota se é isso que esta pensando... a nossa deusa foi ate a cozinha e me contou, pediu que dissesse a Aya que Shion ira treina-la – disse ela novamente – Seu treino começa amanha bem cedo, pelo que ela falou acho que não sera treinada aqui na arena com os demais, afinal por voce ser treinada pelo grande mestre isso pode acumular muita gente querendo bisbilhotar ao invez de treinar. Hoje a noite ele ira ate a casa de libra para falar com Dohko sobre o local... irei te acompanhar amanha ate lá, depois nos outros dias voce vai sozinha ok? – piscou.

Mesmo sem saber o que fazer, responder e agir Aya assentir um tanto dura parecendo que um minimo esforço faria seu pescoço se quebrar. Judy sorriu e depois trocou mais algumas palavras com os dois cavaleiro de ouro ali presentes, de uma hora para outra pareceu que o mundo ao redor dela sumiu, não ouvia vozes, nada, apesar de ver as pessoas a sua frente.

Logo mais ao longe ainda podia ver Iris encarando-a seriamente, parecia que com o olhar ela era capaz de matar. Via Milo conversando com ela e tentando faze-la rir mas de nada adiantava, mas logo aquela menina deixou de ser preocupaçao quando a única coisa que pensava era naqueles olhos violeta.

Sua respiraçao acelerou só de pensar em estar no mesmo lugar que ele, como ela conseguiria ficar perto dele, perto de alguem que pertençe a aquela raça miseravel. Novamente aquela sensaçao voltou, aquele calor que subia por seu corpo quando estava na presença dele, aquele agitar de seu coraçao que nunca sentiu na sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo que era boa aquela sensaçao, era ruim, ela gostava e odiava por sentir aquilo quando pensava nele.

**o.O.o A o.O.o **

"**Shion, por que sera que esse nome me causa arrepios? O que é essa sensaçao estranha, esse embrulho no estomago que sinto cada vez que o vejo, meu corpo aquece, um calor toma conta de meu corpo como se eu fosse queimar de dentro para fora. Me odeio por sentir isso, tenho raiva de saber que de alguma maneira ele tem um pouco de controle sobre mim e isso me deixa irritada. Mesmo não querendo, mesmo querendo enforca-lo por ser daquela raça eu irei ser treinada por ele mas torço para que esse treinamento seja o mais breve possivel. Não deve ser tao dificil assim controlar essa coisa, aposto que logo consiguirei alcaçar meu objetivo. **

**Mas sera que teria como esse treinamento dar errado de alguma maneira?" **

um pequeno aviso: já devem ter percebido que sempre no inicio do capitulo tem uma parte em negrito, essa parte é os pensamentos de Aya, o ponto de vista dela em tudo... as vezes isso vai aparecer no inicio ou no final do capitulo... algumas vezes terá um ponto de vista do Shion também... mas na maioria das vezes é a Aya...


	5. Chapter 5 - Primeiro dia de treinamento

**NO DIA SEGUINTE **

Apesar de andar calmamente seu corpo reclamava da caminhada longa e pelo fato de ter acordado bem cedo, o sol ainda não havia saído ainda faltava um pouco apesar de já se ver algumas rajadas dando sinais de que logo iria amanhecer. Aya tentava acompanhar Judy pelo trajeto mas a menina mal conseguia acompanha-la e prestar atençao por onde estava andando, seu sono praticamente a carregava, ainda se perguntava por que teria que acordar tao cedo para ser treinada.

Enquanto caminhava Aya arrumava seu cabelo, ou pelo menos tentava já que varias vezes ela tropeçava pelo caminho fazendo Judy algumas vezes a segurar. Isso causava risos na cozinheira, a menina parecia uma maria mole caindo de um lado para o outro enquanto andava. Apesar de mal conseguir manter os olhos abertos Aya pode ver que o caminho que faziam era belo, cheio de arvores magestosas e bem verdes a fazendo se lembrar de sua cidade que tambem era rodeada de arvores grandes como aquelas.

Havia uma trilha por onde elas seguiam indo em linha reta, ora virando para um lado ora para outro, algumas folhas estavam caidas pelo chao mas aquelas eram folhas velhas que deram lugar para as novas deixando a visao muito estonteante. Após andarem bastante Aya pode ver um pedaço de templo aos pedaços porem ele ainda mantinha uma beleza incrivel, a trilha de terra acabava adiante bem em frente tinha umas pilastras de marmore já gastas pelo tempo.

Parecia uma contruçao antiga e que agora so restava pedaços ali para contar a historia, a trilha a seguir estava totalmente coberta por folhas avermelhadas que cairam das arvores no tempo do outono. Desceram algumas escadas cobertas por folhas e musgo ate que a menina escutou um barulho de cachoeira, a escada ia descendo ate lá. Do outro lado havia uma parede de pedra dando um contraste enorme naquela agua meio esverdeada que deixou o lugar ainda mais lindo.

E do outro lado na parte onde a terra era coberta por pequenas pedras, estava ele. Shion estava de costas sentindo aquela gostosa sensaçao que aquele lugar trazia a ele, lembranças acompanhadas de sensaçoes do passado. Mas logo aquela sensaçao foi interrompida quando sentiu duas pessoas se aproximarem, não precisou se virar para saber que se tratava de sua nova pupila e de Judy.

Shion usava uma roupa mais confortavel e mais leve para treinar Aya, ele usava um pano totalmente branco, deixando metade de seu tronco descoberto causando novamente a euforia em Aya que engoliu em seco ao ve-lo usando aquele pano branco. Parecia um monge ou aquelas pessoas que viviam na India ou algo do tipo, pensou ela.

Os olhos violeta do grande mestre observaram Aya descer a escadas tendo Judy a sua frente, novamente ela estava com aqueles olhos severos pra cima dele. Talvez esse treinamento não seria de todo ruim, assim ele poderia descobrir o real motivo dessa frieza toda com ele e com Mú.

- Bom dia grande mestre – sorriu Judy se curvando rapidamente diante dele que apenas assentiu.

- Bom dia Judy – disse ele, logo depois seus olhos foram para Aya que se mantinha olhando ao redor maravilhada com aquela paisagem já bem iluminada pelo sol que brilhava no céu. – Bom dia Aya, dormiu bem?

- ãh... bom dia grande mestre – respondeu sem jeito mas sem manter aquele olhar que o deixava curioso – Eu dormi bem sim, mas por que a pergunta? Duvido que esteja preoculpado comigo.

- Voce ira precisar ter bastante energia para treinar – disse ele cordial – Judy não precisa trazer nosso almoço, Aya almoçara comigo na sacada no decimo terceiro templo – disse dando uma rapida olhada para a garota.

- Sim senhor – disse ela se curvando novamente – Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto não, obrigado – disse Shion cordialmente, Judy voltou a se curvar diante dele e depois se retirou para desespero de Aya que so de pensar em ficar ali sozinha com ele, já sentia arrepios dominar seu corpo.

Segundos depois da partida da cozinheira do santuario, Shion passou seu olhar para Aya que o olhava desconfiada mas aquilo o fez abrir um sorriso curto sem mostrar os dentes deixando a menina ainda mais desconfiada. Ele caminhou em direçao algumas pedras que estavam proximas dela a fazendo recurar dois passos.

Seus olhos extremamentes claros baixaram para onde Shion se agachou, calmamente ele pegou algumas pedras grandes que estavam ali e começou a joga-las em direçao ao pequeno riacho que se formou com a agua que caia por entre aquelas pedras foramando uma parede rochosa. As pedras se afundaram deixando bem visiveis sua localizaçao, no centro daquele pequeno lago havia uma pedra grande tendo um pedaço dela dentro da agua e o restante fora.

Aya o olhou como se perguntasse com o olhar por que estava fazendo aquilo e meio desconfiada tambem, já que se sentia assim na presença dele. Shion voltou seu olhar a ela acompanhado de um pequeno sorriso simpatico, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu ao perceber que seus olhos cor violeta pararam em sua testa.

- Parece que fez uma marca na sua testa, onde o fez? – perguntou curioso, na verdade tudo que se tratava dela era curioso e queria saber a respeito.

- Eu.. cai e bati a cabeça, pelo menos foi o que Dohko me contou – falou pondo a mao na sua testa sentindo ainda um incomodo ao tocar.

- Bom vamos ao treinamento, quero que sente naquela pedra. Irei te treinar para que controle a sua telesinese – disse ele.

- Telesinese? – perguntou confusa.

Pelo que Aya sabia somente os lemurrianos podiam usar telesinese a não ser que um humano tivesse alguma linhagem em sua familia, mas isso ainda era um misterio para ela e o pior era que ela não podia contar sobre nada de sua cidade. Senao seria obrigada a dizer o que fez e ela não queria relembrar o que houve no passado, ou melhor, o que houve dias atras, queria apenas saber do futuro.

Queria saber quando tempo levaria para conseguir controlar essa tal telesinese que insistiam em falar que ela tinha, para entao voltar a sua cidade e derrotar Eros.

- Quanto tempo leva esse treinamento? – perguntou ela um tanto curiosa a respeito.

- Pretende ir embora quando o treinamento acabar?

- Apenas responda, ok? – suspirou.

- Isso vai depender de voce, mas normalmente um treinamento normal dura em media de dois anos a mais – disse ele fazendo Aya arregalar os olhos.

- Dois anos? Não tenho esse tempo todo! – exclamou.

- Entao pretende mesmo ir a algum lugar – disse em forma afirmativa – Pode ser que voce termine antes, como disse vai depender de voce. Entao ande, vá para a pedra e sente-se nela...

Aya rolou os olhos e caminhou em direçao a pedra, pondo seus pés dentro dela e andando. A agua batia ate seus tornozelos, andava callmamente apesar de sentir calafrios pela agua estar bem fria já que era bem cedo. Sentou-se na pedra que Shion ordenou, após se acomodar Aya suspirou e esperou a proxima ordem vinda dele.

- Quero que feche seus olhos e tente focar somente nas pedras que estao nessa agua, quero que use toda sua força para faze-las flutuarem, esta bem? – falou com a voz mansa e calma deixando ate mesmo Aya tranquila mais do que devia estar.

Mexeus os labios tendo se concentrar na tarefa pedida, deu uma rapida olhada para as pedras ao seu redor e fechou os olhos em seguida. Com sua mente tentou focar toda sua atençao nas pedras, ainda se perguntava como iria conseguri fazer aquilo já que ela não tinha ideia de como começar a fazer algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era e como fazer.

Mas não era hora para fazer perguntas tinha que arrumar um jeito de conseguir controlar o que diabos chamavam de cosmo e iria fazer isso, por seus pais. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e se concentrou focando totalmente nas pedras, aos poucos foi sentindo algo em seu interior aumentar parecia uma energia que ia crescendo cada vez mais que se concentrava. Sentia-se leve, podia sentir seus cabelos flutuarem mesmo não tendo vendo algum naquele lugar.

Escutou barulhos o que deduziu ser as pedras sairem da agua, o que era verdade de alguma forma ela conseguiu levatar algumas das pedras que Shion tinha jogado ali naquele laguinho e as gotas que caiam na agua faziam pequenos barulhos. Um sorriso amigavel cresceu nos labios do grande mestre ao ver que pelo menos um pouco de controle Aya tinha sobre si mesma o que era de bom começo. Agora ele poderia dar inicio de verdade a seu treino.

No interior Aya se sentia feliz por saber que estava cnseguindo, mas isso foi ate ela escutar uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"_Eu te achei..." – sussurrou a voz como se alguem passasse ao lado dela bem perto do seu ouvido e dissesse essas palavras e depois saisse correndo. _

Ela virou o rosto ainda mantendo seus olhos fechados, o que causou um estranhamento em Shion que achou a postura da nova pupila estranha. Um arrepio correu pelo corpo de Aya, mas não um arrepio intenso e sim de medo, algo tenebroso e negro lhe percorreu o corpo todo.

Mais uma vez aquela aurea estava ao redor dela novamente, ela conhecia bem aquele cosmo intenso e forte, ao mesmo tempo negro e sombrio.

"_Não vai escapar de mim...irei te achar e matarei um por um de quem estiver ao seu redor..." – disse novamente a voz. _

Dessa vez a voz foi mais intensa a forçando a abrir os olhos e pular da pedra caindo sentada no lago pequeno, mas rapidamente se levantou e olhando ao redor com o braço levantado pronta para atacar quem estivesse por perto.

- Aya, esta tudo bem? – disse Shion.

- Onde voce esta?! – gritou ainda mantendo os olhos atentos ao seu redor.

Seu corpo girava no mesmo lugar a procura daquela voz irritante a seus ouvidos, mas nada havia ali, nenhum rastro que pudesse denuncia-lo. Shion ao ver a agonia da menina foi ate ela pisando naquela agua gelada e rapidamente se aproximou da menina que ainda parecia desorientada.

- Aya, o que foi? – perguntou ele mas ela não respondeu, entao puxou-a pelo braço a forçando olhar para ele. – Esta tudo bem... ok. Ninguem vai machuca-la... – disse ele ao ver que ela o encarava.

Sua respiraçao que estava agitada continuou assim ao te-lo perto de si, sentia seu corpo anestesiado e mole diante dele. Diante daqueles olhos violeta que a deixavam em chamas, as maos masculas de Shion seguravam forte os braços frageis de Aya porem sem machuca-la e por um segundo que mais pareceu horas ele conseguiu o que queria. Ele se perdeu ali dentro daqueles olhos claros, uma cor entre mel claro o que deixava os olhos dela quase parecendo amarelados de tao claro que eram aqueles olhos cor de mel.

Novamente aquela sensaçao, novamente aquela euforia, engoliu em seco novamente ao te-lo tao perto. Sentia sua respiraçao calma bater contra a dela que estava acelerada mas não devido a aquela voz que lhe causou arrepio e sim pelo fato de estar sendo segurada por aquele ser que tinha nojo, por aquele que odiava ate o ultimo fio de cabelo. Mas ao mesmo tempo que odiava, adorava aquela sensaçao que sentia quando o olhava, uma calma tao grande como se tivesse olhando para um deus.

- Esta mais calma? – a voz grossa de Shion interromperam seus pensamentos, demorou um pouco para ela responder.

- S-Sim – disse se afastando bruscamente – Não precisa me segurar desse jeito.. onde já se viu, não gosto que fiquem tocando em mim desse jeito... – brigou tentando amenisar suas chamas.

Shion suspirou, realmente Aya era uma garota dificil e temia em como seria seu treinamento. Mas agora não era hora para pensar nisso, tinha que dar continuidade ao treino.

- Muito bem, já que se sente mais calma e melhor...vamos voltar ao treinamento – disse ele saindo do laguinho –Voce parece controlar um pouco do seu cosmo, mas ainda é muito fraco.

- Droga, desse jeito não vou conseguir... – reclamou seria.

- Vai sim, apenas tenha determinaçao e sigua meus treinos corretamente que ira conseguir mais cedo do que imagina – disse ele com sorriso gentil nos labios fazendo Aya ficar corada. – Vamo continuar?

Aya assentiu.

**o.O.O Arena o.O.o **

A manha já havia chegado para todos que agora se encontravam na arena treinando com seus mestres com excessoes de alguns como Layla que na parte da manha era treinada por Wanessa de lince. A nova mestra que Atena contratou para ajudar Shina e Marin a treinar as novas amazonas de Atena, essa amazona veio do Brasil e tem causado varios assobios por onde passa principalmente por parte dos cavaleiro de ouro sendo os mais atirados.

Conhecida como uma amazona dura nos treinamento ela agradou e muito a amazona Shina que adorava abusar dos alunos na hora dos treinos, e quem sentia na pele era Layla. A mesma se encontrava num canto da arena treinando golpez com sua mestra de meio periodo, socos e chutes eram proferidos ao mesmo tempo que de vez em quando seus olhos varriam para o canto da arena onde um certo alguem estava.

Milo se encontrava em um canto treinando aprendizes de cavaleiros junto de Camus, vez ou outra ele parava pra conversar com algumas amazonas iniciantes ou melho dizendo novatas. Aquilo causava uma angonia e uma tristeza na ruiva que acabava por falhar nos treinos sempre recebendo os socos proferidos por Wanessa.

O corpo magro e esbelto da ruiva foi ao chao ao receber um golpe forte da sua mestra, e ali no chao ela ficou virando seu rosto para onde Milo estava. O mesmo estava pendurado no pescoço de uma novata loira e conversava coisas que faziam a menina rir sem parar e o mesmo tambem, com certeza ela seria o caso desse final de semana.

- Layla... ate quando vai ficar desse jeito? – disse Wanessa que ao falar deu um suspiro, se abaixou um pouco e ajudou a ruiva se levantar.

- Desculpe mestra – falou baixo encarando o chao – É que ainda doi...

- Eu sei que doi, mas tem que parar de ficar se machucando – falou – Quer conversar um pouco? - a ruiva assentiu.

Caminharam ate a arquebancada e se sentaram ali, não como mestra e pupila mas sim como amigas pois apesar dela ser dura nos treinamentos Wanessa gostava de conversar com seus alunos, achava que essa era uma maneira facil de se entender com eles.

- Entao... – disse dando a palavra a sua aluna.

- Não esta sendo facil, mestra... – começou, Wanessa sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido entre ela e Milo e que essa relaçao não acabou muito bem.

Lembrava perfeitamente de quando chegou na arena para treina-la e a encontrou no meio da arena chorando enquanto as outras riam dela por achar que iria ter algo alem de uma noite com Milo. Havia inumeras fotos espalhadas pela arena, fotos em que nelas tinham Layla e Milo em um momento intimo e que fora revelado para todos ali na arena, seu coraçao apertou ainda mais quando viu Milo chegar na arena e ver a roda e Layla no meio e não fazer nada, nem um basta ele disse.

Quem havia feito aquilo fora Saga de gemeos, que havia chegado com o irmao e vira toda a cena. Ele ajudou muito com Layla, e de vez enquando conversa com a garota, realmente ele estava sendo um otimo amigo para Layla mas desconfiava de que talvez isso fosse algo a mais do que somente amizade.

- Sei que não, mas voce não pode ficar mal cada vez que o ver com uma garota. Layla voce parece que gosta de sofrer, ele já esta em outra o que quer dizer que não merece esse amor que sente por ele. – disse seria – Não sabe a vontade que tenho de ir ate la e dar uns bons tapas nele, nem mesmo te defender ele fez...

- Eu sei, mas não posso fazer nada, parece que o que eu sinto é mais forte – suspirou a menina.

- Por que não vai ate a fonte e joga uma agua no rosto e depois volta, daí começamos de novo e dessa vez é para valer, esta bem? – disse se levantando.

Layla assentiu se levantando tambem, desceu as escadas chegando ao chao onde começou a caminhar em direçao a uma pequena fonte onde muitos ficavam sentados esperando seus mestres ou entao ficavam jogando conversa fora, outros molhavam o rosto. Era ate agradavel aquela parte da arena, que agora estava bem maior e mais ampla contendo varias novidades incluindo os aparelhos para musculaçao e essa fonte.

Seu jeito de caminhar era calmo e devagar, sempre olhando para o chao perdida em pensamentos. Suas maos estavam na frente no peito bem proximo ao corpo, pensava nas palavras de sua mestra e sabia que ela tinha razao, não podia ficar sofrendo por Milo que não liga para ela, estava mais preocupado em curtir as outras por ai.

Andou mais um pouco e logo virou a esquerda encontrando a fonte, ela era toda em cor branca e redonda e bem grande. Havia alguns passarinhos nela e nas bordas, alguns cavaleiros tambem estavam ali, alguns a comprimentaram e ela respondeu em um aceno. Andou ate a fonte e se sentou pegando um pouco da agua e molhando o rosto tirando o suor da cara. Era refrescante, aquele calor era de matar qualquer um, ainda estava tendo dificuldades em se acostumar com aquele clima já que de onde ela veio o tempo é quase sempre frio.

Encarou o céu dando outro suspiro, continuou em seus pensamentos ate que escutou uma voz aguda e irritante invadir seus ouvidos.

- Ola Layla.. – disse uma amazona, a mesma estava acompanhada de duas amigas.

A ruiva a reconheceu na hora era a loira que Milo estava agarrado minutos atras, a cara não a enganava aquela loira era realmente metida e chata, ainda se perguntava o que diabos aquele escorpiao viu nela.

- Ola... – disse com educaçao.

- esta vindo aqui beber agua quando te vi e fui obrigada a te mostrar isso aqui.. – falou retirando um prendedor feito em prata com um diamante no centro.

- Belo prendedor – disse ficando de pé pronta para ir embora quando a loira continuou.

- Sabe de quem ganhei? – jogou a isca.

- De um namorado? Admirador secreto? – deu suas dicas, mas a loira negou todas elas.

- Milo de meu esse lindo presente, vamos sair no sabado a noite – sorriu ela triunfante diante da cara seria de Layla. Aquela loira adorava irritar qualquer um e se mostrar para quem quissesse, não era atoa que ela era um corrimao de escada.

Layla estava dividida entre ir embora e engolir o ciume e a raiva ou deixar sua raiva sair e acertar a cara daquela vagabunda. Mas claro que não iria fazer isso, a segunda opçao era mais tentadora e num ato repentino Layla acerta um soco, na verdade um golpe forte no rosto de loira que foi jogada contra a parede rochosa que rodava o lugar da fonte.

As amigas da loira correram para socore-la mas a mesma não aceitou e revidou o soco dando outro em Layla, minutos depois elas já estavam rolando no chao tendo uma briga de garotas de colegial conte uma puxa o cabelo da outra, tapas e socos são proferidos tambem. Os garotos estavam adorando aquela briga, para eles a melhor briga eram a de mulheres, adoravam escutar os chingamentos que eram ditos por elas. E o motivo da briga? Era simples ciumes, com certeza uma delas pegou o namorado da outra, isso era fato pra eles.

Uma roda se formou ali e logo gritos de "luta,luta" eram ouvidos o que atraiu os cavaleiros de ouro que estavam na arena nesse momento, o primeiro a chegar foi Shura com Saga, cada um pegou uma das meninas após infiltrar-se naquele grupinho de gente.

- Mas o que diabos esta acontecendo? – disse Shura segurando a loira que olhava mortalmente para Layla. Enquanto a mesma era segurada por Saga.

- Voce vai pagar caro pelo que fez no meu rosto, sua puta! – ameaçou a loira, Elle.

- Vem que eu faço pior do que fiz nesse seu rosto de merda! E puta é voce... – disse Layla em furia.

- Eu?! A não me faça rir, não fui eu foi pega dando amaços num cavaleiro de ouro e ainda espalhou pra Zeus e o mundo que estava com ele... como voce é ingenua Layla... ele é meu e voce é apenas mais um caso que não resultou em nada! – gritou guspindo as palavras e acertando em Layla onde mais dois: seu relacionamento com Milo.

- Já chega voces duas – disse Saga,

- Mas que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Milo ao chegar, e ver as duas sendo seguradas cada um por um de seus amigos.

- Ela começou mestre – disse Elle se soltando de Shura e fazendo cara de dó. A mesma correu ate Milo e mostrou o arranhao feito por Layla em seu rosto – No fiz nada pra ela e do nada essa doida me atacou.. – falou olhando mortalmente para a ruiva que tentava se livrar de Saga.

Milo apertou a ponte do nariz e suspirou, pediu que Elle fosse para a vila das amazonas se limpar para voltar a arena, a mesma obedeceu e saiu com sorriso nos labios fazendo Camus fazer uma careta. O escorpiao começou a caminhar em direçao a Layla quando uma voz o impediu de proceguir.

- Nem mais um passo escorpiao – disse Wanessa seria. O mesmo se virou para ela, serio. – Deixe que com Layla eu me viro, voce vá e volte a cuidar dos seus alunos...

- Entao ensine a sua aluna não sair batendo por ai nas pessoas – disse ele serio e irritado.

- Se layla bateu nela é por que alguma coisa aquela garota fez, ninguem sai batendo por aí nas pessoas sem nenhum motivo, Milo. – disse ela caminhando ate Layla – Pode deixar que eu cuido dela Saga, obrigada.

- De nada – disse ele.

Wanessa e Layla sairam do local da fonte e caminharam ate as doze casas, ela teria que falar com Shaka ainda mais depois dessa briga que ela sabia perfeitamente o real motivo. Saga ficou ali parado observando a garota sair com sua mestra e sentiu um pouco preoculpado pois era triste ver uma garota linda como aquela sofrer daquele jeito por alguem que nem liga para ela.

- Voltem a seus afazeres, a farra já acabou – ordenou Saga fazendo so aprendizes correrem de volta para a arena.

**o.O.o Aya e Shion o.O.o **

A manha havia passado bem rapido, tanto que logo chegou a hora do almoço e como combinado Aya iria almoçar com seu mestre todos os dias pois assim em seguida eles iriam para seu local de treinamento.

Treinamento esse que estava sendo dificil, cada vez que Aya se concentrava ela ficava agitada como se estivesse sendo casada com ou algo do tipo. Aquela agitaçao não era normal e aquilo era visivel que estava deixando a menina nervosa, mas ela não desistia e tentava novamente mas acabava por falhar, alem disso parecia que havia uma especie de bloqueio na mente da garota que a impedia de usar seu cosmo.

Naquele momento Aya se encontrava de pé tendo as pedras flutuando ao seu redor, mas novamente ela falhou e as pedras vieram a cair deixando a jovem novamente irritada pela falha. Aya tinha em mente que quanto mais rapido aprendesse mais rapido poderia voltar para Kyrália e cumprir sua promeça a seu irmao que resava a Zeus para que estivesse vivo assim como seus pais.

- Droga – disse baixinho.

Limpou o rosto que havia algumas gotas em sua face com as costas da mao enquanto observava as pedras novamente no fundo do pequeno lago. Shion que a olhava sentado enquanto assistia sua pupila treinar deixou um sorriso ao ver a indignaçao no rosto da morena, parecia uma criança quando queria um brinquedo e a mae dizia não. Chegava a ser comico para ele, o mesmo se levantou e caminhou ate a borda do lago.

- Esta indo bem, Aya. Para seu primeiro dia de treino teve muito exito – disse o mestre.

- Exito em que? Em deixar as pedras cairem? Grande coisa – bufou se limpando e saindo do lago passando por Shion e se sentando no chao.

- Aya voce não vai aprender a queimar seu cosmo assim da noite para o dia, isso leva tempo. Como eu te disse esse treinamento leva de dois anos a mais mas claro que depende de voce, já deu pra perceber que é bem esforçada tenho certeza de que vai conseguir. – sorriu ele – Vamos almoçar?

- Mas já? – disse a menina surpresa, para ela não tinham passando tanto tempo assim.

Shion assentiu e foi entao que Aya se lembrou que iria almoçar com ele daqui pra frente, esperava que estivesse mais alguem na hora com eles, como por exemplo a deusa Atena, ou talvez Dohko ou ate quem sabe Judy. Qualquer um desses desde que ela não ficasse sozinha com ele em um único comodo daquela mansao.

Sua cabeça pendeu pra frente mostrando que estava casada, mesmo que não tenha feito esforço fisico ela sentia seu corpo reclamar, pois o cosmo que gastou a fez ficar um pouco fraca mas era normal, afinal ela ainda estava em fase de adaptaçao, tudo levaria tempo. Shion se aproximou dela para ajuda-la a se levantar mas a mesma virou a cara e se levantou caminhando na frente já que lembrava mais ou menos do camino.

Shion rolou os olhos achando ate divertido esse temperamento dela, começaram a caminhar indo em direçao ao seu templo que ficava a uma boa caminhada dali. Aquele lugar ficava um pouco afastado do santuario ou melhor, um pouco afastado do decimo terceito templo pois se voce fosse seguindo em linha reta pelo jardim do decimo terceiro templo voce iria adentrar em uma mata inesplorada porem bem vistosa, com arvores grandes.

Havia um templo mal acabado ali onde era o treinamento de Aya, mas não deixava de ser bonito o lugar tanto que a menina varias vezes ainda olhava para cima para ver a paisagem. Atras dela estava Shion que admirava a jovem sem nem mesmo saber o motivo, mas adorava ficar admirando-a principalmente aqueles olhos intensos como nenhuma outra garota tinha. Nem mesmo Iris, o que o fez se lembrar de certas coisas.

- Posso saber o que tanto olha, _mestre_? – perguntou Aya olhando de canto para ele que apenas riu.

- Nada, apenas fico intrigado com alguem como voce – disse somente – È raridade encontrar alguem que tem o mesmo dom que os lemurianos, voce parece saber um pouco deles. Já viu algum antes?

Aquela pergunta pegou Aya de surpresa, o que responderia agora? Falaria de onde veio de verdade ou iria continuar com a mentira que tinha vindo da Italia de verdade?

- Vi uma vez quando andava pela rua do Vaticano – disse tentando enrolar.

- Vaticano, parece um lugar bem bonito – disse ele pensativo.

Novamente voltaram a ficar em silencio, a "caminhada" fora rapida por alivio de Aya que já estava começando a ficar agitada com aqueles olhares recebidos de Shion. Ele não a olhava ele a analisava, mesmo não vendo seu rosto ela tinha certeza de que ele mantinha os olhos nela e manteve durante o caminho ate o templo do grande mestre.

Adentraram o templo agora tendo Shion na frente, o lemuriano guiou a menina ate um corredor onde havia varias portas deixando-a confusa. Por que alguem iria querer tantos quartos? Pensou ela. O corredor era grande e largo, de um lado havia portas e do outro janelas pelo menos naquela parte do corredor.

Logo adiante Aya avistou o seu mestre parar em frente a uma porta dupla fechada, ela tinha a coloraçao marrom assim como as outras mas a diferença estava nos detalhes que aquela porta tinha, detalhes pequenos em dourado.

- Espere aqui Aya, irei me trocar já iremos almoçar... – disse ele entrando naquele comodo deixando a aluna do lado de fora.

Aya sem muito o que fazer se encostou na parede oposta ficando quase que de frente para a porta dupla, baixou a cabeça encarando o chao deixando seus pensamentos voarem longe. Ela sempre fazia isso, um pouco que ficava sozinha sua mente a forçava a pensar em sua familia e em tudo que vem acontecendo nesses ultimos dias, era demais para ela pensar. Queria respostas mas ao mesmo tempo tiha medo de descobrir o que realmente acontecia com ela.

Continuava destraida ate que escutou passos calmos vindo de longe daquele corredor que não parecia ter fim, logo a figura feminina foi tomando forma e se revelando para a garota. Uma careta discreta ela fez ao notar quem era, mesmo nunca tendo trocado uma só palavra com ela Aya sentia uma certa repulsa em relaçao a essa garota. Iris vinha caminhando pelo corredor calmamente ate que avistou Aya encostada na parede bem a frente da porta do escritorio de Shion.

A mesma parou a ficou a observar Aya que fazia a mesma coisa, com pose de superioridade ela pos as maos na cintura e encarou seriamente a morena a sua frente. Iris tambem não ia com a cara de Aya, desde que a viu com Shion ao entrarem na cozinha ela anda cismada com a novata. E agora que a mesma era pupila do grande mestre seu ciume ia alem do Olimpo, uma furia tomava conta de seu corpo quando via os dois juntos, enquanto ela se descabelava por causa dos dois Aya nem mesmo ligava para Iris, apesar de não gostar dela a morena estava pouco se lichando para o que aquela nojenta pensava.

- Já voltaram do treino – disse fazendo pose, Aya apenas sentiu com tedio no olhar não estava afim de conversar com ela – Onde ele esta?

- Ali dentro se trocando – respondeu a menina querendo acabar de vez com aquela conversa.

Iris mordeu o labios maliciosamente e sem delongas entrou no escritorio do grande mestre fazendo Aya abrir a boca em um grande "O" , mas não fora somente isso ao ver a criada entrar seu sangue ferveu. Queria puxar o cabelo dela para arrancar ela dali, realmente aquela criada era uma oferecida. Bufou e continuou ali de cara virada para a porta ate seu mestre sair.

Mas parecia que não iam sair dali de dentro tao cedo, Aya já havia mudado de posiçoes varias vezes, havia ficado de pé, sentada no chao, agachada e ate tinha deitado no chao e nada deles sairem. Aquilo fez seu sangue ferver ainda mais, olhou furiosamente para a porta e resolveu ir ate lá mas quando deu um passo a porta se abriu e Shion e Iris sairam de lá aos risos como se tivessem contando uma piada ao mesmo tempo.

Aya virou a cara enquanto o grande mestre apenas a olhou notando a irritaçao da garota, Iris adorou aquela reaçao e deixou um sorriso abrir de orelha a orelha. Se despediu rapidamente dos dois mais precisamente de Shion e em segudia os outros dois seguiram para a seu almoço.

Durante o caminho Shion olhava de canto de olho a pupila que ainda mantinha o semblante irritado, quando percebia seu olhar sobre ela Aya olhava tambem mas logo virava o rosto emitindo um ruido como de quem não ligava. Deixando o lemuriano totalmente perdido, era incrivel como Aya mudava de humor tao rapido.

- Iremos almoçar no jardim hoje – disse ele – Se gostar de lá podemos almoçar todos os dias... – olhou para ela.

- Pode ser, pra mim tanto faz na verdade – respondeu sem encara-lo.

Continuaram em silencio ate chegarem no jardim bem arrumado do grande mestre, era enorme aquele jardim. Avistou algumas criadas que provavelmente era encarregadas de arrumar o jardim, elas usavam chapeus pequenos para tamparem seus rostos do sol e um avental em cor creme, todas com cabelos presos em um coque bem feito sem deixar nenhum fio solto. Shion a foi guiando pelo jardim bem verde e bonito, tinha algumas flores espalhadas pelo chao e em alguns canteros.

A medida que caminhavam Aya ia avendo uma pequena casa, mas sem paredes nem nada, ela tinha um teto pontudo e pilastras que a sustentavam dando um ar europeu e charmoso, varias mudas de flores estavam ao chao decorando aquele belo lugar. Havia uma mesa para 6 pessoas ou mais posta ali debaixo, muito bem forrado com um pano de mesa frances, pratos de porcelana e talheres de prata, duas taças postas a mesa uma para agua e a outra para vinho ou qualquer outra bebida que seria servida.

/ foto do jardim:  .  /

Por um momento Aya se sentiu em uma casa de rico, com aquelas frescuras todas que eles tem. Rolou os olhos discretamente, é claro que teria isso já que ela estava sendo treinada por ninguem menos que o grande mestre do santuario, com certeza ele so tinha do bom e do melhor naquele templo e isso devia incluir as mulheres o que causou outro aborrecimento nela.

Uma pessoa estava de pé perto da mesa a espera deles, ao reconhecer quem era Aya sorriu e foi correndo em sua direçao.

- Dohko voce veio almoçar com gente! – disse contente e aliviada, pelo menos não teria que almoçar sozinha com seu mestre. E isso a fez se sentir bem melhor.

- Pois é, eu meio que me senti obrigado a vir já que um certo alguem não me convidou – disse levantando uma sobrancelha ao olhar para Shion que disfarçou.

- Acho que eu te avisei meu amigo, mas não tenho culpa que anda esquecendo as coisas – retrucou o grande mestre seguindo para sua cadeira na ponta da mesa que era de costume.

- Aham... isso é mentira, tem vez que ele nem se lembra de tomar banho – disse baixo para Aya que apenas riu.

- Eu escutei essa, Dohko... – disse ele ao sentar-se – Por que não se senta já que esta aqui...

Dohko obedeceu e caminhou para a mesa assim como Aya, os dois se sentaram de frente para o outro pproximo ao grande mestre. A comida já estava servida, varias bandejas com tampas prateadas estavam no centro da mesa em uma fileira certinha. Rapidamente Judy apareceu trazendo consigo uma jarra de suco em uma bandeja e junto uma garrada de vinho. delicadamente ela depositou os dois na mesa, abrindo em seguida a garrafa e pondo na taça de Shion.

- Espero que goste da comida, Aya. Fiz com carinho – sorriu ela dando uma piscada fazendo a menina sorrir em retribuiçao.

- Se eu fosse voce não comia dessa bandeja pra cá não – sugeriu Dohko fazendo Shion o olhar contrariado.

- E por que eu não deveria? – perguntou a menina sem entender.

- Por que aqui só tem comida lemuriana, e é uma coisa horrivel! – fez careta pondo a lingua pra fora.

- Não é horrivel, é voce que não tem um paladar bom. Fica comendo essas coisas sem gosto algum – retrucou o amigo.

- Sem gosto?! – exclamou – Melhor que essa gororoba que voce come, vai por mim Aya come das outras bandejas...

- Ai por Atena, por que voces dois não deixam a menina comer sossegada? – reclamou Judy com as maos na cintura – Aya esperimente, se voce gostar voce come senao eu pego da outra para voce...

Aya assentiu a Judy que pegou seu prato e serviu a garota, inicialmente Aya fingiu uma careta diante da comida. O que ela iria dizer se dissesse que ja comeu a comida lemuriana e que adora? Com certeza teria que responder uma serie de perguntas, entao resolveu entrar na do Dohko que fingir que realmente era uma gororoba aquilo. Pegou o garfo sob os olhos atentos dos dois amigos e pegou a comida levando a boca provando como se fossea primeira vez.

Mastigou e mastigou ate que engoliu e depois encarou o prato como se buscasse palavras para descrever.

- Não disse que era uma coisa horrosa? – completou ele após ver que Aya não sabia o que falar.

- Na verdade... – começou ela - ...nao é tao ruim, acho que depois voce se acostuma com o gosto. – disse.

Dohko deixou seu queixo cair diante das palavras da menina, enquanto Shion apenas sorria vitorioso tinha arrumado mais uma aliada na comida lemuriana.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela aidna vendo a cara de espanto do cavaleiro de libra.

- Ele ainda não percebeu que a comida lemuriana é melhor que a comida chinesa, aquilo tem mais agua que tudo que já vi nessa vida, ou melhor, que tudo que já comi – disse sorrindo e começando a comer. – Por que não come Dohko, e aceita que a minha comida é mais gostosa que a sua.

- Prefiro enfrentar outra guerra santa – disse ele comendo a comida chinesa que Judy fez para ele.

O almoço seguiu tranquilo ainda tendo pequenas implicancias entre Dohko e Shion, fazendo com que Aya apenas ficasse olhando assim como Judy que permaneceu de pé perto da mesa durante todo o almoço.

**~*~ Kyrália ~*~ **

Já havia bastante tempo que ele se encontrava ali sentado meditando consigo mesmo, em sua sala de meditaçao ele permeceneu durante o dia todo ate que em um momento ele achou o que tanto procurava. Sua capacidade mental lhe dava poderes de rastrear alguem cuja o sangue pertencia a raça dominadora de Kyrália: os lemurianos.

A sala era escura tendo somente uma luz ofuscante no teto iluminando o centro onde ele se encontrava ali de olhos fechadas, mas logo seus olhos amarelados intensos se abriram revelando sua cor que era natural. Um sorriso malicioso se abriu, mesmo tendo ficado horas daquele jeito ele não sentia seu corpo reclamar pois já estava acostumado a ficar assim. Uma risada baixa escapou de seus labios, seus ombros caduriam com seu riso, sua cabeça pendeu pra tras fazendo a luz iluminar totalmente seu rosto palido e com uma marca na testa, sua marca mostrava sua superioridade em relaçaos aos outros.

O novo governante de Kyrália se levantou, ele não estava sozinho naquela sala. Seu fiel ou pelo menos ele achava que era estava com ele em um canto escuro daquela sala mergulhada na escuridao total.

- Parece contente, meu senhor – comentou ele.

- Alguns dizem que a vida é injusta, mas nisso eu concordo realmente para alguns ela dá as costas mas paraquelas que era renega são as pessoas fracas e que não merecem pisar nesse chao. As pessoas fortes são as que a vida mais parabeniza, Klaus... – disse ele.

- Ainda não entendi onde quer chegar, meu senhor – disse Klaus coridalmente, mas tendo uma ideia do que o governante queria.

- Ela não morreu... – disse o olhando - ... ela esta vida e esta onde eu mais queria. Não poderia ter acontecido melhor, ah minha irma voce tentou protege-la mas a fez ir direto para onde quero: bem perto, mas bem perto de Atena.

- Atena meu senhor? – perguntou Klaus sem mostrar suas emoçoes.

- Isso mesmo, de alguma maneira ela foi para no santuario... as coisas estao ficando melhores do que eu pensai... mas ficaram piores se eu não aniqueila-la de uma vez – disse elevando a voz – Sinto que seu cosmo esta mais forte do que quando ela fugiu, se ela ficar forte o bastante logo ela ira voltar para me enfrentar e tudo sobre ela ira vir atona, Klaus. E isso não vou permitir... – disse nervoso.

- Quais suas ordens senhor Eros? – perguntou Klaus se curvando.

- Convoque o conhelho agora mesmo, se for pra aniquila-la que faça isso sem deixar rastros... – disse ficando de costas.

- Sim meu senhor, irei convocalos agora mesmo – avisou.

Em menos de segundos Klaus simiu das vistas de Eros, sua mente trabalhava sem cansar. Iria pagar essa garota de uma vez por todas. Assim como fez com os outros de sua familia.

- Ela não vai viver para contar sua historia... antes disso já a terei matado – disse consigo mesmo, em seguida uma risada soltou sua boca. – Melhor não poderia ser... – sorriu caminhando em direçao a sala do trono.

**Aqui nessa pagina esta alguns personagens da fic, é uma pagina que fiz somente sobre minahs fanfic que escrevo, cada álbum tem as fotos dos personagens das minhas fics, se quiserem dar uma olhada: **

** media/set/?set=a.505511912853060.1073741837.459623850775200&type=3&uploaded=1**

Eu não consegui uma foto do lugar onde Aya é treinada por SHion, pois eu vi em um clipe um lindo lugar e descrevi aqui na fic, postarei o link do vídeo se quiserem ver pra terem uma noção de como é lugar, aqui esta:

watch?v=R7sYiTyBjTY

**Ate o proximo capitulo! Bjos**

**P.S: não esqueçam de comentar! **


End file.
